


La Sylphide

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Starker Collection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Bottom Tony, Choking, Coercion, Dancing, Exposure, Fingering, Guilt, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, No Condom, PWP, Peter is a dancer, Peter is flexible, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scandal, Semi Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Top Peter, Top Tony, pre infinity war and endgame, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Tony Stark is forced to attend a performance of one of his scholarship's students at Juilliard. But what starts as boring ballet turns into averyexciting evening for Tony with the star of the performance: Peter Parker.





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere before Infinity War or Endgame I guess (don't care for those movies), in an AU in which Peter is a dancer, inspired by a gif of Tom Holland doing actual ballet. Tony is still Iron Man, Peter may still be Spider-Man. 
> 
> This is separate from the other Starker stories in this collection!
> 
> As always, don't bother commenting hate, it'll just get deleted! :)

“Mr. Stark, it is time for the Juilliard performance.”

 

Jarvis’ words interrupted his train of thought, and where he had been welding he flinched, sat up, and burned his wrist. Cursing, he let everything drop and pushed up the visor protecting his face.

 

“What are you talking about?,” he asked.

 

“There is a scheduled performance involving the student of the Stark Grand,” Jarvis explained. “You have been sent a ticket, and Ms. Potts insisted that you go.”

 

“Didn’t I tell her that I wouldn’t?” Tony stood up and let the metal visor fall to the table with a loud clang. He hadn’t moved in a while, and stretching his tense body felt good. The nearest rag was as greasy as he was, but it soaked up a little bit of sweat. “I’m not interested in… whatever they’re gonna do.”

 

“Ballet, sir,” Jarvis informed him helpfully.

 

“Ugh, ballet. No thank you.”

 

“May I inform you though that Ms. Potts is on her way?”

 

“Did you tell on me- Jarvis-”

 

Before his AI could answer, the door to the workshop - despite Tony regularly changing the entry code - opened, and Pepper walked in. She was dressed smartly as she usually was, and trailing behind her was an eager assistant whose name Tony hadn’t bothered to learn. She pestered him sometimes, and he hated it.

 

“Pepper! Lovely to see you, I was actually in the middle of something so I’m just gonna go-”

 

“Take a shower,” Pepper suggested, her frown showing just how long Tony had been working in here. He looked to one of the windows and noticed the sun was setting. How long exactly had it been? “We talked about this, Tony. You’re going.”

 

“But as the CEO of Stark Industries, shouldn’t you be going?”

 

“I’m not the one who set up the grant, besides, no one cares if I go. They do care if the great Iron Man goes,” Pepper explained. “They want the publicity. It’s a few hours, suck it up, Tony.”

 

She said so with a smile, and Tony sighed. He knew exactly when he could fight her, and when he couldn’t. This was one of those times where he truly just needed to suck it up.

 

It sucked.

 

“If I fall asleep it’s gonna be your-”

 

“You’re not gonna fall asleep!,” Pepper called out, already on her way back to doing very important CEO stuff. “See you at lunch tomorrow!”

 

Oh right. Lunch. The one thing that told him what day of the week it was. For a while after their break up Tony hadn’t seen Pepper at all, and he understood that she had wanted her distance. He just hadn’t been capable of maintaining this relationship, not with everything else going on. He was still Iron Man, and as long as he needed to be, they couldn’t happen. Tony had kind of expected it to fizzle out eventually, just like everything else in his life had.

 

But god, he had missed her. At first their lunches had been purely business. He was still a part of Stark Industries, and she didn’t want to go against his ideas or the direction he wanted for the company. Slowly they had been rebuilding their friendship, and damn, was he glad for it. How Pepper had ever been able to come to terms with how he had been to her… She was a damn good woman.

 

Well, unless she made him go to _ballet_.

 

Yes, sure, it had been his idea to create more grants, more scholarships to help kids and adults across the country. But _ballet_? Even the beautiful people in it had a hard time distracting him from how boring it was. Nevertheless he cleaned up, put on a nice suit, and had his driver bring him to the performance hall of the school. At least it wasn’t far - he had to look at the positive sides. How long could such a performance possibly be?

 

There was less press than he had expected, and it was easy to tell them a few typical lines about how proud he was, and how eager he was to spend more money here.

 

“So what is the name of the lucky student that got the Stark Grand in this production?,” the interviewer asked. The bright light shining on him from the camera obscured her face.

 

“I er…,” his pocket buzzed, and he glanced at his phone. A message from Jarvis: Peter Parker. Bless this AI. “Peter Parker, a bright kid, really! He’s going to do amazing.”

 

He dutifully thanked them and turned to walk into the venue, lit up brightly by a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everyone was dressed nicely, which he would like in a different circumstance. A few people flocked to him, some, younger students, were too shy to approach. In the end he was glad when a young, handsome usher brought him upstairs to a private booth that he had all to himself. Tony tipped him, and winked at him, a gesture that made him blush.

 

Yep, he still got it.

 

As he settled in the plush red sofa up here in this booth he took out his phone again to get more info on this Peter Parker. If he was going to be here for a few hours, he may as well be informed. A local kid, from Queens. Parents died, lives with his aunt, a… a damn genius, Tony realised. He went to a high school focused on science, but ended up having a passion for dance. But he excelled at pretty much everything, and then applied for the grant. Then, finally, Jarvis’ dossier gave him a picture.

 

And cute too.

 

Tony grinned to himself. Maybe this night didn’t _have_ to end badly - or boring. For the first time in his life he sat up when the lights went down, eager to watch a ballet performance. There was something very striking about this young man, maybe it was his eyes that seemed gentle, innocent almost. Or the pretty mouth or…

 

The first few dancers didn’t catch his attention, they moved to the sides and Tony wasn’t surprised to see that his student, his Peter Parker, was apparently the star of the performance. This was apparently some kind of… fairy tale? Tony had never understood the story telling of ballet, but he liked the skintight green overall - or whatever it was called - that he was wearing. It was covered in a leaf and flower print, with actual flowers over his shoulders and down one side of his body. In his hair was an actual leaf and flower crown, his brown hair wild and glittering with the same green sparkle that was around his eyes too.

 

Peter was stunning.

 

Tony may not have been able to understand what was going on, but he did start to enjoy watching Peter dance. He was graceful, beautiful, and damn strong too, he noticed when he lifted up another dance and the muscles in his arms tensed. Still, he was quite petite, something Tony was very much into. And then there was his ass. If Tony had to pick a word for it, it would be ‘exquisite’. Nothing else described how perfect of a bubble butt this guy had.

 

Oh he was definitely going to visit him.

 

During the intermission he slipped out of the booth and searched through the crowd for a moment, until, yes, there was the usher again. He walked down the hallway but not quite into the crowds downstairs and waited until he was able to catch his eye, then waved him over. The boy was blushing already, but Tony had his sights set on someone else.

 

“Now I get that this is like a student thing,” he said, leaning in a little and pretended to absentmindedly fiddle with the usher’s bow tie. In reality, he knew exactly what he was doing. “But do you think you could get me some champagne?”

 

“Oh Mr. Stark well, I’m sure there’s something I could do,” he replied haltingly.

 

“Good,” he added quickly. “Two glasses. And a rose.”

 

He left him standing there, mouth a little agape. Tony would feel bad for him if he wasn’t thinking about Peter and the way that tight, tight overall accented his ass just right. So he returned to his booth and eagerly awaited the performance’s continuation. After a few minutes, Tony noticed the usher bring in what he had requested, and he slipped him a bill - fifty, or a hundred, he wasn’t sure and didn’t care.

 

Now he was leaning over the railing a little as he watched. Peter’s make up and outfit had changed a little. There was less green, more red sparkle in his hair and on his face, red flowers over his outfit. A change in season, maybe, not that Tony had followed the story at all.

 

Finally, though, Peter looked up. Tony hadn’t been sure if he even _would_ be able to see him with the lights blocking his view, but after a few moments, he was sure. Peter had noticed him. He gave him a little wave, but at this distance he couldn’t tell if there was any change in Peter’s demeanour. He continued dancing perfectly, turned to his partner and lifted him again, but every now and then he glanced up again, as if to check that Tony was still watching.

 

And oh he was. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. For the first time he could appreciate this sort of dance. Peter had a command of his body that was impressive, he was flexible yet strong, and expressive. He found himself lost in his movements, following everything, watching his expression.

 

Now he almost wished he knew what this dance was about. There was such a yearning in Peter’s expression, a need he couldn’t describe. It changed when he was being tugged on from both sides, as if both parties wanted him - and he could relate. When Peter’s expression changed, to smiles and love, when it seemed that he wanted his partner, Tony wanted that look to be directed at him.

 

And then it was. When the final note of the music faded, Peter was looking up at him. His chest rising and falling quickly, the beads of sweat on his forehead reflected the lights and he sparkled even more intensely.

 

Tony grabbed the champagne, glasses and rose, and rushed out of the booth. A little foolish, he thought, that there was no security at the door leading backstage, but it was a university performance after all. The performers started filing into the small hallway, gaping at him and whispering his name.

 

“Well done, incredible performance,” he called to them as he pushed through. He was lucky, Peter seemed to have his own dressing room. “I’ll be waiting for my scholarship kid, don’t tell him, it’s a surprise.”

 

He got a few giggles from the men and women near him, someone whispered ‘lucky’ and Tony had to smirk at that.

 

The room was small, and contained only a chair, a vanity with a mirror and the smallest couch Tony had ever seen. He had to push aside some make up and glitter to set down the champagne, and filled the glasses, then debated it if looked sexier to wait on the chair or the sofa or-

 

The door suddenly opened and Tony turned around quickly, holding up the two glasses and the rose squished between one and his hand. He simply ignored the thorn that was digging into his palm, punishment for taking advantage of that poor usher.

 

“Oh my god it’s Tony Stark,” Peter blurted out.

 

“In the flesh,” he said, and bowed a little. He nudged towards the door and Peter quickly closed it. “You may have just single handedly changed my mind about ballet.”

 

“I- I did?,” he asked. Up close he was even cuter. Sexier too. He took the glass of champagne when Tony handed it to him.

 

“You, my dear Peter,” Tony said. He took the rose, stepped closer, and held it so Peter could take in its scent. When he did, he closed his eyes and Tony had a hard time not having him right then and there. Finally, he set the rose aside and instead clinked his glass to Peter’s. “You are simply… breathtaking.”

 

There it finally was. The blush. It crept into his cheeks, a lesser red than that of his glitter. Oh he was beautiful.

 

“To you, Peter,” he said, and together they each took a sip from their glasses. “I couldn’t imagine someone more worthy of the Stark Grant than you.”

 

“Thank you _so_ much Mr. Stark!,” Peter blurted out. When he dragged the back of his hand over his forehead he cursed. “Oh no I messed it up.”

 

He rushed to the vanity to inspect his face, but Tony, standing very close, put a hand on the small of his back. In the mirror he watched Peter blush a deeper shade of red.

 

“The performance is over for tonight, isn’t it?,” he asked. With a gentle tug of his hand, Peter stood and again took the glass of champagne to drain it in one go. Tony smiled at him. “I have to say I was mesmerised. I’ve never seen anyone move the way you do.”

 

“R-really?” Peter’s breath was hitching when Tony stepped closer. Their bodies were almost touching. “Thank you so much. That… That means the world to me.”

 

“Say, you’re not busy after this, are you?” He reached out, almost to caress his cheek, trying not to grin when he noticed Peter lean into the touch. But he stopped at the last moment, and played with some of the leaves on his outfit.

 

“No, I was just going to get out of costume and then home…”

 

“Say, why don’t you stay a little while longer,” Tony let his hand rest on Peter’s shoulder, let it slide down his arm. With the other, he poured them both more champagne.

 

“I didn’t think you’d really come,” Peter said softly. He accepted more booze without a word. “Ms. Potts said that you got the invitation but…”

 

“Well, she made me go,” Tony admitted, but smiled down at him. Now he did let his fingers trace that cheek, the line of his jaw. “Now I’m glad I did. I should have come to meet you sooner.”

 

“Oh, no, I understand you must be so busy.”

 

“Not for beautiful young men like you.”

 

Tony watched, his smile widening as Peter went a deeper shade of red, turned his head to the side to drink more champagne. Yep, he _definitely_ still got it.

 

“I’ve never been called beautiful,” Peter then said softly.

 

“Really, not even in this school? You were the most beautiful, and most talented person out there,” Tony said, grabbed his chin so they were looking at each other again.

 

He took a step closer, and Peter stumbled back, against the vanity. There was no more space between them. Tony felt the heat from his body radiate through the very thin fabric, could see the beads of sweat up close, clumping some of the glitter together.

 

“N-no, Mr. Stark I- I’m really sweaty,” he blurted out.

 

“I don’t mind, really.” With his hand still holding on to his chin, Tony let his thumb brush over his lower lip. Perfect. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

 

“Yes- No! I mean-,” Peter’s eyes widened. “I mean yes- yes you can kiss me!”

 

God, the kid was nervous, it was adorable. Tony hadn’t been with anyone this nervous in a long while, sometimes it turned him off, seeing such clumsiness but with Peter it was different. Everything about him was so… honest.

 

“Relax, beautiful,” Tony said, his voice low. With one arm around him, he kept caressing his cheek, not minding the glitter that got on his fingers. He leaned in a little, brushed his nose against Peter’s. The kid’s breathing hitched. “I’ll treat you right, don’t worry.”

 

“O-okay, Mr. Stark.”

 

He did relax a little, and Tony took that opportunity to lean in. Peter’s lips were stained with sweat, and even just pressing his lips to Peter’s, he could taste it on him. But he didn’t mind, thinking back on how graceful he had been, thinking now how perfectly his small, slender form fit against him. His arm pulled Peter closer, now pressed flush against his chest.

 

He just couldn’t hold back.

 

Before he knew it he had pushed Peter’s lips apart and deepened the kiss, felt him try to kiss back clumsily and briefly wondered how much experience he had. But someone this hot probably had guys and girls all over him. It was cute, really, how nervous Peter was around him.

 

As they kissed and Tony inhaled his scent he pushed his knee between Peter’s legs, making them spread and rubbed it against his crotch. He was getting hard just thinking about fucking Peter, and when Tony let his hand slide from his arm to his leg, caressed the inside of his thigh, he could feel Peter react too.

 

When he had to pull back for breath Peter was panting against him, looking a little dazed.

 

“You’re so damn sexy,” Tony whispered into his ear, his palm still rubbing against Peter’s growing erection. “I want to have you right here, right now.”

 

In reply, Peter only whimpered.

 

Tony grabbed his waist and lifted him up a little, just enough for him to sit on the small space of his vanity. Something fell off, a few brushes and some boxes but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. He leaned back in, taking more kisses and letting his hands explore this beautiful body pressed so close to him. His belly was a little softer, his thighs nice and firm - part of Tony wanted to see every inch of skin, but the part wanting to fuck was stronger.

 

Peter yelped in surprise when Tony ripped the skintight fabric of his costume, exposing his underwear from front to back.

 

“I’ll pay for that,” Tony mumbled against his lips, grinning to himself.

 

“Mr. Stark oh- oh god,” Peter moaned, then bit on his lower lip as Tony started kissing the side of his neck, the flowers of the costume tickling him.

 

He pulled back abruptly, watched as Peter’s body chased his for a moment then watched with half opened eyes as Tony went onto his knees. He was about to say something when Tony leaned in to mouth his erection through his underwear, and any words were simply turned into moans. Right away, then, Peter pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to quiet himself. Now Tony didn’t care if anyone knew what he was doing, but he was too busy pushing aside his underwear to complain about the beautiful moans he was missing out on.

 

Peter’s cock was pretty, and he couldn’t help lick along his length from base to tip, tasting more of that salty sweat but not minding the taste at all. Briefly his lips closed around the tip of it, and he pressed his tongue to it at the same time his fingers found Peter’s hole. He just circled it gently for now, soon replacing fingers with tongue.

 

A shudder ran through Peter’s entire body as Tony pushed his tongue inside, a beautiful whimper made Tony grin. He had chosen a lovely young man, thinking now this may not even be the last time he would be with him. There was potential.

 

His hands held up Peter’s quivering thighs as he busied himself down here. His tongue pushed deeper just for him to pull out again and lick along his length or balls. A look up revealed Peter to be reduced to a whimpering mess, hand pressed to his mouth, even a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

 

That finally made him stand again, kiss him again, again, until Peter was out of breath once more. He couldn’t get enough of him.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Y-yeah, incredible,” Peter replied breathlessly.

 

If there was one thing Tony was always prepared for, it was sex. So reaching into his suit jacket to find lube and a condom wasn’t a problem. As he continued to kiss Peter’s neck, realising he had a thing for that, he fumbled a little to get the small bottle out of his pocket. With it in hand he finally reached for his zipper to pull himself out, and when he coated it in lube, Peter was staring.

 

“It’s not too big, is it?,” Tony joked. He was a little above average, or so he had been told by Jarvis.

 

“I don’t know,” Peter answered.

 

Tony frowned for a moment, a strange answer, he was only teasing. But he leaned in to steal another kiss before continuing to coat his hard length with lube.

 

“One way to find out,” he whispered into Peter’s ear.

 

There was so little room on this vanity, and in the dressing room in general. Tony’s hand wandered from Peter’s thigh, a little lower, and he pushed it up. Peter was a dancer, after all, and he had seen how flexible he could be with his own eyes. Lifting his leg up completely, letting the calf rest on Tony’s shoulder seemed to be easy for him. For a second he was thinking on what other possibilities this could bring, but he had run out of thoughts, and out of patience.

 

Tony groaned when he pushed into the tight heat of Peter’s body. He shook and quivered a little around him, but when Tony kissed him again, he slid in a little easier. Inch by inch he pushed inside. Peter trembled, hands desperately trying to hold on to the vanity, then to Tony’s jacket, then one pressed against the wall. He whimpered against his lips, tried to kiss back just to whimper again - Tony could almost feel his fluttering heartbeat. Everything about him was delicious.

 

“Ah- ah,” Peter sounded almost pained, and Tony pulled back, looked down to where he was pushing into him. Just then he grabbed on to Peter a little tighter to manage the last inch as well. One final, hard push. Completely buried inside him, he sighed.

 

“God damn you’re tight,” Tony groaned. “You feel fucking perfect.”

 

“Mr.- Mr. Stark… oh,” Peter let out this little sigh, a sigh so sweet it went right down to Tony’s cock, and so he thrust into him, watching his reaction. Peter’s eyes rolled back. “Oh god, oh god.”

 

He whimpered, needing a moment before he again pressed a hand to his mouth. When he did, Tony continued. With his eyes squeezed shut Peter was having a hard time holding back his moans, and even Tony did when he was thrusting into him. The vanity shook under his movements, banging against the wall and whoever was on the other side would realise what was happening here. That didn’t stop him though, not when Peter felt so god damn perfect around him.

 

Tony had to tug on Peter’s hand to get it off his mouth, and to press a forceful kiss against his lips. It took Peter a moment to try and kiss back, overwhelmed by how good it felt. So good that there was a tear at the corner of his eye, and Tony kissed it away more gently than how he was fucking into him.

 

“That good, huh?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Peter breathed. “Please, Mr. Stark. I- Please more I’m almost- Almost-”

 

“Fuck, me too,” Tony groaned. He looked down again where his cock was sliding in and out of Peter, saw the precome leaking from his cock onto his clothed belly. In a moment he was going to need a completely new costume.

 

He didn’t slow down. He couldn’t. He was obsessed with the tight heat around his cock, and the way Peter quivered around him. All he could do was thrust, fuck into Peter, chase, chase that orgasm that they were both so close to. Peter was biting on his lip when it happened, when he spilled all over his belly and his costume. Suddenly he tightened around Tony, so tight he had to groan loudly, not caring whether there was still someone outside or not. It almost felt as if Peter were trying to hold him in place, and not thinking further, Tony was overwhelmed by that heat that radiated throughout his entire body, and he came inside him.

 

A few more bucks from his hips, a few more lazy thrusts into Peter, and he let his head rest against the young man’s forehead. Gently he made sure his foot found its way to the floor once again, and Tony wrapped his arms around him. The stickiness of Peter’s come on his shirt didn’t concern him.

 

“Damn, Mr. Parker. That was _damn_ good.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Peter said, huffed a little and smiled.

 

Without looking, Tony adjusted himself, then Peter’s underwear. The costume really was ruined. He would have to tell Jarvis later to have a new one made. But now he had to kiss Peter again. And again. His lips were so soft.

 

“That’s not how I thought this night would be,” Peter chuckled a little nervously.

 

“In a good way, I hope.”

 

“Very good,” Peter said.

 

Tony pulled back then, and took a step towards the door, where he buttoned up his jacket to hide the stains on his shirt. Peter once more chased him a little bit with his body, then leaned back, started looking around. They had made a mess of his make up table. But when Tony took another step, Peter looked sad.

 

“Don’t worry, gorgeous.” Tony stepped back to him and grabbed his chin. “You’re gonna be mine now. I’ll call you.”

 

“Okay!” Peter beamed at him, and once more Tony turned to the door.

 

With his hand on the door knob, he turned his head to him.

 

“Just out of curiosity,” he said. “How old are you exactly?”

 

“My birthday was yesterday…”

 

“Oh, congrats.” Tony frowned. Was he…? No. He had to be in his twenties. With that face and body there was no way-

 

“I just turned 18.”

 

Tony’s heart sank. Maybe not completely illegal but…

 

He looked down and silently cursed the cock that brought him into this situation.

 

 _Fuck_.

 


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is overwhelmed by Mr. Stark's attention that leads to sex in increasingly more unlikely places. To him, it's like living in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags!

Peter’s heart was pounding when Mr. Stark left his dressing room and he all but fell onto the small sofa that was in there. The one they hadn’t used at all. A smile spread on his face.

 

“Oh my god Tony Stark took my virginity,” he blurted out. He giggled a little uncontrollably, then pressed a hand to his mouth.

 

He glanced over to the mess that was his table and realised he was still wearing a ripped, come stained costume. Quickly he changed out of it into his normal clothes, and stuffed the costume into a plastic bag that was lying around. He really did hope that Mr. Stark would keep his promise of giving him a new one. But of course he would!

 

Still smiling to himself, he tidied up the room as much as his nervous hands would let him, then carefully peeked out of the room. The theatre was already empty, and he rushed out, taking his phone to dial a familiar number.

 

“Ned! Ned are you still awake!”

 

“Yeah- I was gonna call when you didn’t show up. Did the performance go okay?,” Ned sounded worried. He usually stayed up until Peter was home again. He really lucked out with his roommate.

 

Not only were they best friends, but they had discovered their passions of the arts almost at the same time. While Peter had turned to dance, Ned turned to music. It was perfect, really. Just before this performance, like others before them, Ned and Peter could practice their parts at the same time. While Peter danced, Ned played the violin, and his friend had such a passion, such a love for it. There had been times in the past where Peter thought he felt a little more than just friendly love towards him, but currently his former crush was far from his mind.

 

“I’m on my way home,” Peter blurted out a little too loudly. It was late, and someone yelled at him from an open window. “I have to tell you something don’t go to bed yet!”

 

By the time he got home to their dorm room Ned was waiting for him with two big mugs of hot chocolate. As always, he had added two marshmallows each. Peter couldn’t help but hug him just before he sat down on their very small sofa, set just underneath the double windows looking out into the street. He settled in cross legged and inhaled the sweet scent of the chocolate before he took a careful sip.

 

“So what’s going on?,” Ned asked. He looked a little sleepy, but being the sweetheart that he was, of course he waited up for Peter.

 

“Tony Stark came into my dressing room!,” he blurted out.

 

“What?!” Ned’s eyes went as wide as his must have when Mr. Stark had actually waited in his dressing room for him. He still couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes! He was there after the performance and gosh, Ned I thought I was going to die!”

 

Ned had to chuckle and shook his head a little.

 

“You’ve been crushing on this guy for years,” he said, amused. “I didn’t actually think the Stark Grant meant you’d be getting to see him.”

 

“Me neither! But Ned…,” he blushed a little as he leaned in. “He… We… had sex.”

 

Ned was speechless. He blinked at Peter. Then blinked again. It looked a little as if his soul had just left his body. Peter was still grinning but now he was getting a little nervous. He wanted Ned to be happy for him too.

 

“You what?! Did you have it before? Did he- This was the first time you saw each other, right?!” Abruptly he stopped his barrage of questions, then he leaned in closer to Peter too. “Did it feel good? Was he… nice?”

 

“Ned, I would have told you had I been with someone else, we talk about everything,” Peter said, and Ned returned his half smile. Then he leaned against the back of the sofa and sighed. “I don’t know, he just came in and said I changed his mind about ballet, that I was gorgeous. And then he asked if he could kiss me, then it just… happened. We kinda did it on the make up table.”

 

“What?,” Ned had to laugh a little. “Really? That’s kinda kinky.”

 

“I know, right?!,” Peter turned to him and almost spilled his chocolate. He took a sip and as they both settled in more comfortably, their legs entangled a little as they often did. “He was just really passionate, and he put my leg on his shoulder like… I guess he knew how flexible I am. It was really, really good.”

 

“Did it hurt?,” Ned asked softly.

 

“Maybe a little, at first,” he replied honestly. “I guess he went a little fast. But then it felt so, so good. Like, it’s nothing like jerking off.”

 

“Damn…,” Ned looked out of the window a little thoughtfully. “I always knew you were gonna lose your virginity first but Tony Stark! He’s… old.”

 

That’s not how Peter thought Ned would have finished that sentence. He frowned a little when Ned looked back at him.

 

“He’s not that old,” Peter insisted. Ned frowned back at him. “Well, maybe a little. But he’s really, really hot.”

 

“He could still be like, your dad. Or even granddad.”

 

“Ew, don’t say that!,” Peter pushed him playfully. “Mr. Stark is different okay?! He’s hot!”

 

“Hey seriously though,” Ned looked more serious now, and Peter felt something in the pit of his stomach. “This was good, yeah? He didn’t… like, push you to do it or anything, did he?”

 

“No!,” Peter said right away. “It was good. It was perfect, Ned. Really. He said he would call me again. He said… I was his now.”

 

He blushed then, deeply, and couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face. He _was_ happy.

 

“I have no idea what the hell that means but then I’m glad for you,” Ned said. Very officially, he put their mugs on the small coffee table and then pulled Peter into a hug. “If he had hurt you I’m afraid I woulda had to kick his ass, hot or not.”

 

“That’s why I love you, bro.” Peter sighed against Ned’s chest.

 

“Love you too, bro.”

 

An amazing performance. Tony Stark in his dressing room. Tony Stark making love to him. Peter had a hard time not smiling, when he went to bed, when he woke up again, he just felt so damn happy. Then, when he saw the pancake with the words “Congrats on the sex” in chocolate syrup, he had to laugh out loud and hugged Ned again. Nothing could bring him down today, not the practice he had all day, nor the next performance tonight that made him nervous.

 

He was already in comfy shorts and a loose shirt for practice when the doorbell rang. Peter gracefully moved past Ned’s violin case, the chair he practised on, and some empty pizza boxes to open the door. A guy in a suit stood there, handing him a small tablet.

 

“Sign here,” he said.

 

“Uh uhm. Okay…” Peter did so and was handed a box wrapped in fancy looking black paper.

 

The guy was gone as quickly as he had come and Peter closed the door to inspect the package. Stepping over the chair he put it on the coffee table - where it finally came to him: Mr. Stark had promised him a new costume!

 

Damn, he was quick, Peter thought when he opened it, eyes going wide at the change of quality. The fabric was much nicer, the flowers much prettier - and it even smelled good! After taking it out of the box he noticed that there was a much smaller one in there too. When he opened that, he first saw a note.

 

P _rivate phone, just for us. Don’t tell anyone - you’re special to me._

 

Peter’s heart hammered in his chest as his smile returned. Special. He was special to Mr. Stark! Pressing the phone to his heart he grabbed the costume and vanished into his small bedroom. There wasn’t really much in here but his bed and a very small closet for his clothes, but at least it offered a little bit of privacy. Here he turned on the phone, that now requested his fingerprint.

 

“Wow,” he mumbled to himself. Of course Mr. Stark would have the latest technology. He wondered what else he could do, but the moment the phone booted fully up there was already a message for him.

 

_Morning, gorgeous. Hope the costume fits. - TS_

 

Peter made a noise at this message. Mr. Stark! Texting him! He quickly slipped into the costume - it even fit much better than the one he had before. How on earth had he managed that? He held out the phone as far from him as he could to try and get a decent picture of it. Only his lips, neck and torso were visible.

 

_It’s perfect. Thank you so much. - P_

 

He was staring at the phone, expecting a reply but when nothing happened for a few more moments his smile faded. But then Mr. Stark was a very busy man, he couldn’t expect him to text back at all hours of the day. He should be lucky that he even got this chance-

 

Then the phone vibrated again.

 

There was a picture of Tony, and Peter’s heart skipped a beat. His hair was a little messy and he was just wearing a tank top that showed how well defined his arms were. A blush crept into his cheeks, as if Tony were staring right at him because the look in his eyes… was hungry.

 

_You gotta have to warn me next time before sending something that sexy - TS_

 

Sexy? Him? That’s really not what he had meant when he sent that picture. But he had to admit… it felt kind of good to hear.

 

_That’s not what I meant… I just wanted to say thanks. You really think I’m sexy? - P_

 

He just had to know. Wait… did that sounds too insecure? Maybe Mr. Stark liked confident people, like he was. Peter had a hard time being confident when he wasn’t on stage. On stage, everything was different.

 

_Incredibly sexy,_ Tony’s next text read. _I want to see you dance again. I’ll be there tonight. - TS_

 

_Can’t wait! - P_

 

Briefly he wondered if he should send a little heart emoji with the message, but decided against it. Mr. Stark hadn’t used any at all and he didn’t want to appear too needy or too childish. He was thrilled to hear he would come to watch him again, and he felt elated throughout his whole day.

 

Back in his sweat shorts and loose shirt, he felt inspired during one of his classes. Where they had a bit of free time to do as they pleased, he had a friend set up his phone to record his improvisation. He just had to get it out, like he often did with his dancing. To show that happiness, that fulfilment, how much he was looking forward to everything in his life suddenly. All because of Mr. Stark.

 

He had jumped and arched, kept the tension in his body throughout his small performance. In the end, he was panting, and slowly slid to the floor, when he heard a few people applauding. He had almost forgotten that he was in class.

 

“Beautiful, Mr. Parker,” his teacher told him. She walked up to him and helped him stand. “This is why I chose you for the principal. Your form is excellent even when you improvise. Very well done.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter said between heavy breaths. It almost seemed like everything was going right for him suddenly. He didn’t get praise that often, as their teacher was stingy with it, and now that he had gotten it, he knew how much it meant.

 

For the rest of the class he went through his recording, noting a few things he could do better, where he could put more tension in his body to make a more graceful form. He could be very critical of himself, even if most times, dance was still fun first and foremost.

 

Looking around, he cut a smaller part of the video, and sent it to Mr. Stark. _Was inspired by you. - P._ Nervous, hoping he wasn’t bothering him during something important, he put the phone away to try and concentrate on his next class. But it didn’t take long for his phone to buzz again, and despite always having been attentive in class, he couldn’t hold back this time. He would listen to the lecture again in a moment.

 

_You’re stunning, sweetheart. I can’t wait to see you again tonight. I’ll take you out after the show. - TS_

 

His heart threatened to burst, he was so happy. Mr. Stark liked his dancing and he would take him out! Like a date! Oh he had to make sure he would at least take a change of clothes and some deodorant, not that Mr. Stark had seemed to mind the sweat on him yesterday…

 

Peter thought about what he would wear all day, even made Ned go through his closet together with him, but ultimately he had to rush off to get to the theatre in time. His life at Juilliard was extremely busy, but Peter still found time to do other things. Only now if Mr. Stark took up more of that free time, he wasn’t sure he could fulfil his duties anymore… Even on the way to the theatre he had to ignore some sirens in the distance, pray that law enforcement would take care of it.

 

He had to live his life, despite the gifts he had been given.

 

Sighing, he sped up. If he missed the performance there would be hell to pay, and he would never be the principal again. He dashed through the back entrance, no time to look for Mr. Stark before they started. His friend MJ briefly glanced at his new costume - clearly a different one than the night before. She was stretching in the very small hallway, one leg up against the wall in a very casual way.

 

“The last one broke,” Peter blurted out.

 

“You can sew?,” she asked.

 

“Well, a little. I uh- had someone make this.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Peter didn’t like lying, but Mr. Stark had also told him to keep this a secret. He wasn’t sure why, but he must have his reasons.

 

Peter got ready as fast as he could, his heart pounding faster and faster when he thought about what had happened in this room yesterday. He had to concentrate on the performance, he told himself, but even as he stretched and chatted with MJ, all he could think about was Mr. Stark.

 

He would be watching him.

 

As they set up on stage behind the curtain he closed his eyes. His body knew what to do, he just had to quiet his mind. Taking in a deep breath he knew what he had to do. He had to be beautiful, he had to be graceful, like a fairy king would be. He would dance through his struggles, through the changing seasons and the love he experienced.

 

Love.

 

Peter’s eyes opened as the curtain rose and everything was still for a moment. He could hear his own heart beat, and immediately his gaze wandered up and to the left. Somehow his heart managed to not jump out of his chest when he recognised the silhouette of Tony Stark up on the balcony, just like he had seen him yesterday. This time it made him actually feel less nervous, this time he… wanted to show off.

 

With the first notes of the music softly rolling through the theatre, he reached out to him. Everything he did that night was for him. Whenever he could, he would glance up, whenever he could, he tried to be as sensual and erotic as he could be. The night before, dancing closely to his partners, letting them touch him had been nerve wracking. Tonight, he thought about Mr. Stark doing the same thing to him, and he felt desired, felt sexy.

 

When the curtain fell for the intermission, his dance partner in this scene, Francis, was pressed close to his body. Francis was tall, and buff, dark with blonde hair but suddenly Peter’s former interest was completely gone. Mr. Stark was everything that was on his mind at the moment.

 

“Holy canoly, Peter,” Francis breathed against him, and didn’t yet let him go completely. Peter could feel the heat of his body against his own. “You’re incredible tonight. You were before but tonight you’re so- sensual.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter said softly, blushing a little. He hoped Mr. Stark would see it the same way. Gently, Francis let him down and they walked backstage to change. “Was it really noticeable?”

 

“Very,” Francis said, and the way he looked at him was different then. For a little while they stood next to each other, cleaning up a little, redoing their make up. He wandered to his dressing room to change but returned a minute later. “Say, Peter, do you want to go out some time?”

 

“Oh,” Peter was actually surprised by that. He hadn’t been asked out before, and he had often been too shy to do so. After the disaster at prom he figured that if he didn’t have his other life and Juilliard organised, he wouldn’t be able to date. Then there was also… “I’m sorry, there’s… I’m kinda with someone.”

 

“Shoot,” Francis said with a small smile. “Waited too long, didn’t I?”

 

“You… wanted to ask before?”

 

“Yeah I mean, I like hanging out with you and dancing with you is the best. Also we’re both kinda on the younger side at this place it just always felt nice hanging out with you.” Francis sighed a little and shrugged. “But my fault for not saying anything sooner. Just… I hope that doesn’t change anything about us dancing.”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry. I do really like you too,” Peter confessed. The lights in the hallway then started pulsing, and they both rushed back to the stage. “Let’s give them a good show, yeah?”

 

Francis nodded and squeezed his hand as they took their positions again, Francis’ hands on his waist. And then, Peter just imagined that it was Mr. Stark touching him like this, being close to him. When he was lifted effortlessly by Francis, his gaze wandered towards Mr. Stark again. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see his expression. Was he longing for him - or would it make him jealous? That’s not what Peter wanted to accomplish, so again and again he looked towards Mr. Stark, hoping, praying he would understand what he was trying to say.

 

Waiting for him in his dressing room was a proper bouquet of flowers with a note in it. With trembling hands he reached for it.

 

_Go out the back and to the opposite street. A car will be waiting for you._

 

Grinning to himself he quickly got ready, cleaning up as much as he could with what he had on hand and slipped into the tight pants Ned had recommended to him. His shirt was a little wide and slipped off one shoulder, something he often wore to practice, and he really wished he had something nicer to meet Mr. Stark with.

 

Clutching the bouquet and inhaling the lovely scent of it, he quickly rushed through the back door, ignoring most questions regarding the flowers. He didn’t have the mind for any of them, all he could think about was Mr. Stark. And just like he had written, a black car was waiting on the other side of the street. He rushed over, looked around, and before he could knock the door seemingly opened on its own.

 

Peter got inside the limousine and as the door closed behind him just like it had opened on its own, he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt. The flowers fell to the floor and he found himself kissed by Mr. Stark, so sudden and passionate that Peter forgot how to kiss back for a moment. Then he was just lost in the sensations of the kiss, of feeling Mr. Stark so close to him. How lucky he had gotten.

 

“Oh Mr. Stark,” he sighed against his lips.

 

“You’re a damn tease, you know that?,” Mr. Stark’s hand wandered from his waist a little lower, and squeezed his ass. Peter blushed.

 

“I didn’t mean to tease you.”

 

“You weren’t that handsy with the other dancer yesterday. You trying to make me jealous?,” Mr. Stark sounded a little teasing, but Peter wasn’t quite sure if he was serious or not.

 

“I was just imagining that it was you,” he said truthfully, and something in Mr. Stark’s expression changed. He looked at him a little gentler, and reached out to caress his cheek. Peter couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Everything about Mr. Stark just felt so good.

 

“That’s actually kind of sweet. You got me going there, kid, you’re even sexier than yesterday,” he told Peter.

 

“I didn’t know what to wear after this,” Peter tugged on his shirt and it fell a little more off his shoulder. “I hope this is okay.”

 

“Very.”

 

As Peter settled back a little Mr. Stark’s eyes followed, looking him up and down. There was that hungry look in his eyes again and he wondered if this was how he had been watching him dance. Deep down he wanted him to watch every performance of his this way, Peter wanted to dance for him forever.

 

He was a little taken aback when Mr. Stark cursed softly under his breath, briefly looked away from him as he pressed a hand to his mouth. When he talked, he didn’t look at Peter.

 

“I actually hadn’t planned on calling you back,” he said.

 

“W-what? Why? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No I…,” Mr. Stark sighed and looked at him again. “I thought you were older than 18, kid. Hell, you’re literally just barely 18. You know how old I am. It’s not illegal but- Shit, it’s going to look extremely bad if this ever came out, you know?”

 

“Oh.” Peter hadn’t even thought of that, even when Ned had mentioned the age difference. Yeah, sure, it maybe wasn’t the most normal of relationships, but he really, really liked Mr. Stark and wanted to see him more. But if that was bad for him… “We don’t have to tell anyone, Mr. Stark. If- If you want to see me again I mean.”

 

“Oh I do…” Mr. Stark’s hand wandered back to his waist and pulled him into his lap. Just like that it slipped under his shirt and started caressing his back. A shudder ran through his entire body when Mr. Stark leaned in to kiss his exposed shoulder. “You have no idea just how much. But we would have to be really careful. I couldn’t take you out in public…”

 

“Hmmmm,” Peter sighed at the sensation, the trail of kisses Tony peppered to his neck. He wanted to have sex again, badly, but didn’t quite know how to ask for it. Instead, his own hand came to Mr. Stark’s hair, brushed through it. “I know how to keep a secret. I can be careful. I’ll do anything, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Are you sure?,” Mr. Stark asked, just before he kissed the spot below Peter’s earlobe. Why did that feels so good? Peter almost moaned, and hoped he would do it again.

 

“Yes, yes I’m sure,” he said quickly. “Please can we- Can we make love again?”

 

Mr. Stark abruptly pulled away from him and Peter found himself pouting. But when he caressed his cheek again he sighed and smiled instead.

 

“Make love, huh?”

 

“I- I know that sounds cheesy, sorry.”

 

“No, no. It’s really sweet.” Mr. Stark leaned in and finally pressed another kiss to his lips. Peter had been starved for it already. “Tell me, Peter. Were you a virgin yesterday?”

 

“I was,” Peter admitted softly.

 

“I’m sorry for being so rough,” Mr. Stark said. He was holding Peter close, and he thought he could feel him get hard already. “I’m going to make it up to you.”

 

“It’s okay. It felt really good.”

 

“I’ll show you even better,” Mr. Stark replied.

 

Peter hadn’t realised that they had been driving already, so enchanted by Mr. Stark and his kisses. The driver was separated by a black screen between them, and the windows were darkened too. When the door opened again, it was in an underground garage, right into an elevator. He took his bag and the two of them stepped inside, where Mr. Stark kissed him again, his hands on his ass, squeezing.

 

Breathless and panting, blushing a little, Peter was led into an incredible hotel room. It was huge, had a balcony, and, as Mr. Stark explained, windows that could not be looked into from the outside. Here they could do whatever they wanted without fear of getting caught. The bed itself was round and covered in rose petals, with a familiar bottle of champagne standing on a small table near it.

 

Peter yelped and then giggled when Mr. Stark picked him up to throw him over one shoulder, then playfully let him fall onto the bed. Mr. Stark returned his smile, glancing down at where Peter’s short shirt exposed his belly.

 

He wasn’t used to being looked at this way. With this hunger. Mr. Stark was the first person in his life to find him sexy, and saying it freely. They looked at each other, their gaze only breaking briefly when Mr. Stark poured them both some champagne. Sitting on the bed together, they drank and Peter enjoyed the wandering hands of his- Was Mr. Stark his boyfriend now? He didn’t dare ask.

 

“We can order some room service later…” Mr. Stark trailed off, again leaning in to nuzzle Peter’s shoulder. “Right now I’m hungry for something a little different.”

 

Peter had to chuckle a little at the cheesy line, but soon he found himself pressed to the bed, Mr. Stark on top of him. He was kind of heavy, but it felt good. Feeling his body, his weight and heat. Peter was so turned on.

 

“So how flexible are you, really?,” Mr. Stark asked with a grin.

 

“I can do the splits, easy,” Peter said.

 

“Oh, I figured as much…” Mr. Stark’s hand wandered between his legs and Peter felt a sudden heat pool in his groin. He was trying very hard not to get a boner right away, but even just his hand did this to him. It pressed against the back of his thigh, urging Peter to lift his leg. He did, and Mr. Stark’s hand wandered along his leg as he pushed it up, further up, until his thigh was pressed to his stomach. “Hot fucking damn.”

 

“This is pretty basic,” Peter said honestly, looking up at him. “Plus I need it for- I mean I work out a lot outside of class too.”

 

Whoops, almost let something slip. Mr. Stark made him feel so safe, he almost thought he could tell him anything.

 

“You do, hm?” Mr. Stark pressed close to him, and leaned in to kiss the inside of Peter’s leg. Only then did Peter realise that there was a very obvious erection right against him.

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You can… put it in, if you want.” He felt silly putting it this way, but Mr. Stark’s smile was gentle, and he guided Peter’s leg back into a more comfortable position.

 

“Unless you’re self lubing, that wouldn’t be the best idea. I told you I’d make it up to you.” And as he slid down the side of the bed he tugged on Peter’s pants and took them - and his underwear - with him.

 

Now naked below the waist Peter was blushing even more, he felt so exposed. It had been so different yesterday. Mr. Stark was now kneeling between his legs, and was busy kissing the inside of his thigh. This time, Peter couldn’t will his boner away as he watched Mr. Stark get closer and closer to it with every kiss.

 

“Turn around,” Mr. Stark told him, and Peter followed his instructions. Together they settled on the bed more comfortably and Mr. Stark joined him there.

 

Peter waited, hugging a pillow, then felt his cheeks being spread, then suddenly something wet against his entrance. He blushed, deeply, whimpering against the pillow.

 

“Relax, beautiful.”

 

It felt so utterly strange at first that Peter didn’t really know what to do. But he felt Mr. Stark’s hand caress his back gently, then let his hands wander other places as his tongue teased his hole. Slowly he did relax, but yelped again when his tongue even pushed inside him! As strange as the sensation was at first, he began to softly moan into the pillow, he couldn’t help himself.

 

“God, you sound incredible,” Mr. Stark’s voice came to him. “Don’t hold back, Peter.”

 

“O-okay…”

 

He wasn’t really sure what he was doing here, but if Mr. Stark wanted to hear him then he would do his best. And once he let himself relax into the sensations, the moans tumbled freely from his lips. This time it didn’t hurt at all when Mr. Starks tongue and fingers pushed inside him, this time there was something else - lube that Mr. Stark had mentioned.

 

God, it felt so good. Especially when Mr. Stark pushed deeper and he suddenly felt a sharp spike of pleasure run through him. His hips bucked a little, trying to rut against the mattress. Peter was so hard he wanted release.

 

“Mr. Stark, oh please Mr. Stark-”

 

“What is it you want, sweet boy?,” Mr. Stark asked.

 

“I want, uhm…,” flushed, he looked back to see Mr. Stark grin at him. He still couldn’t believe he was going to have sex with him - again! They had a secret phone and he would keep seeing him! He sighed, his heart felt so full. “I want you to uhm… put it… inside?”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Mr. Stark chuckled and crawled over him to kiss his cheek, then, when Peter turned more, his lips. Peter could feel Mr. Stark’s erection between his cheeks, it seemed at one point he had undressed too. “I’m going to make you say ‘cock’ one of these days.”

 

“You mean… like… I want your cock?,” Peter half asked, feeling so silly. But Mr. Stark groaned and kissed him again, rolled his hips and his cock slid between his cheeks. Peter whimpered against his lips, the anticipation was killing him.

 

“Yeah just like that… Hm… I’ve got an idea.”

 

Peter felt a little disappointed when Tony left his position to grab something from the bedside table. When he returned there were a few satin ribbons in his hand.

 

“Put your wrists together. Above your head,” Mr. Stark said. “Take off your shirt first.”

 

A little confused, Peter did as he was asked. When Mr. Stark started tying these ribbons around his wrists he felt a little uneasy. He didn’t really know how kinky or normal this was, and he bit on his lip, unsure if he should say anything. But he didn’t want Mr. Stark to stop or to make him think he was a prude, so he watched as he tied a few of these together, tightened them around his wrists and attached the other end to the headboard of the bed.

 

Carefully, he tugged on it a little bit. They were tight, and well secured.

 

When Mr. Stark’s hands ran over his body, he turned his attention back to him. There was that hungry look in his eyes but before he had a chance to become more nervous, he was leaning down to kiss him - all over. Peter sighed and relaxed into the touch. Mr. Stark’s beard tickled a little but everything just felt so, so good.

 

He was whimpering and moaning when Mr. Stark pulled back, and Peter, who had closed his eyes, opened them again. Towering above him was Mr. Stark, just watching, hands on his legs. Slowly he pushed them further and further apart, then inched closer between them. This wasn’t even his first time anymore, but Peter suddenly felt so nervous.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mr. Stark told him, and Peter blushed even more.

 

“I think you’re beautiful too!,” Peter blurted out, then felt silly when Mr. Stark had to chuckle.

 

He leaned down, and as he did, Peter suddenly felt his cock push inside him. Before he had a chance to yelp in surprise, Mr. Stark was kissing him again. God, he felt so big, like he was going to split him open but there was so much less pain than there had been yesterday. Now it just felt like an impossible stretch but he was here, not breaking, just feeling so incredibly _full_ and _good_. Finally he was unable to hold back, and moaned against Mr. Stark’s lips.

 

“Sweet boy,” Mr. Stark muttered against his neck, where he pressed kisses, and even nipped at the skin with his teeth. He was pushing Peter’s legs up and back, as far as they could go, and started thrusting into him harder. Peter was tugging at his restraints but Mr. Stark had wrapped them so tightly he couldn’t fight them. Somehow that turned him on even more.

 

“Look at me,” Mr. Stark told him, when Peter drifted off and felt too awkward to look up at him. Mr. Stark grabbed his chin and made him. “You like that cock, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Peter groaned and arched when Mr. Stark seemed to brush against that spot inside him again and again. Heat was building up inside him again and he did he- “I l-love your cock Mr- Mr. Stark.”

 

Grinning, Mr. Stark fucked into him harder, again, and again, and all Peter could do was take it, trust that Mr. Stark was taking care of him. He felt so, so good and just like Mr. Stark had requested he wasn’t holding back with his moans but showed him freely how good he felt. His eyes almost threatened to roll back when Peter felt himself getting closer and closer, and with Mr. Starks merciless thrusts, he was finally brought to completion. When he looked down he could see his own come on his belly, cock still twitching.

 

Mr. Stark kept going. Pleasant heat and the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm slowly made way to his body feeling more sensitive. He already was, ever since the incident, but now after he came even more so. It was almost too much for him but he tried to hold on, he wanted Mr. Stark to come too, to feel as good as he made him feel.

 

But it was overwhelming. A tear rolled down his cheek when Mr. Stark finally came inside him and stilled his movements. Leaning over him, he kissed his cheek, kissed away that tear he had rolled down.

 

“You feel too good, I couldn’t stop,” Mr. Stark said, and Peter smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay, I wanted to make you feel good too.”

 

“You did, sweet boy,” Mr. Stark said, and caressed his cheek. He pulled out of him then and Peter bit on his lower lip to keep from making a noise. Finally he also untied the ribbons and Peter sighed in relief.

 

But Mr. Stark got up again quickly, and Peter sat up, watching him leave into the bathroom where it sounded as if he was drawing a bath. Unsure about what to do, Peter remained where he was. A little while later Mr. Stark called out for him though, and he wrapped himself in the blanket to join him.

 

He was already in the tub, grinning as he motioned for Peter to join him too. This was different now, being naked with him without any sex involved… or so he thought. While they did talk a little about Peter’s performance and Mr. Stark’s hobbies, he soon felt him touch not just his shoulders or chest to rub some soap on him, but lower, and his touches lingered. Pressed to Mr. Stark’s chest, he could soon feel him eager to go again, and Peter certainly didn’t mind.

 

He was having _so_ much sex with Mr. Stark.

 

Not just sitting down on him in that bathtub, but back in the bed again, and in the morning once more. Mr. Stark couldn’t get his hands off of him, and Peter loved feeling so desired. In the coming weeks they were texting most days, and Peter often sent him pictures, not even all of them sexual. Mr. Stark seemed to grow a genuine interest in his dancing, and he would record himself during practice to send these over as well.

 

In return, he got pictures of Mr. Stark in his workshop. Sometimes they would discuss his projects, but Peter loved the most when he could watch Mr. Stark work in that tank top that showed off his arms and he was totally engrossed in whatever he was working on.

 

They were like actual boyfriends now, even if Peter had to hide it from everyone else. He honestly didn’t mind, not when he had to grin widely whenever his second phone buzzed, the one he now used more than his personal one. With it, he was far better able to pick up on police chatter. Tonight he was perching opposite his school, still lacing up the modified ballet shoes that he used for crime fighting. He had always regretted a bit to be leaving his old high school behind, but this part of his life still had him experimenting with the sciences.

 

His phone buzzed once more and he pulled back the hood, then took off his mask. There was Tony again, asking what he was doing.

 

_Busy tonight - P_

 

_You’re brushing me off, really? - TS_

 

Peter sighed. Tony missed him! He tried to angle his selfie in a way, that his homemade Spidey costume wasn’t visible in the picture. But the view of the city was.

 

_Gotta have to take some me time - P_

 

The reply took a moment.

 

_Now that’s a stunning view… and the city looks nice too. - TS_

 

Peter had to giggle at that.

 

_You’re really cheesy sometimes LOL. I adore it. - P_

 

He was distracted then when his head buzzed. It was nearby, a mugging just near his school! Hadn’t these people learned yet this was his territory?! He jumped off the roof, let himself drop a few floors before web swinging into one of the attackers.

 

“You guys are ruining my calm night,” he said. “I’m deeply hurt.”

 

The guy who was about to hand over his wallet already took a step back. The second mugger instead turned towards him.

 

“Tch, didn’t think that Spider guy really existed. More like a Spider girl anyway.”

 

Peter tilted his head.

 

“You really think that’s insulting?,” he asked. “I think you need an attitude adjustment.”

 

He easily thwibbed a web into this guy’s face and as he tried swinging at him, he slid along the floor, between his legs and with another web quickly wrapped him up. No violence even needed, but sticking the guy’s hand to his own crotch, well that was pretty hilarious.

 

“I’m gonna call the cops,” Peter told the victim. “They won’t be able to get out of the nets for an hour but I can wait with you if you want.”

 

“I uh, that would be really nice,” the guy said.

 

Peter made the call and turned back to him, trying to look encouraging through the mask.

 

“You’re uhm, a lot smaller than I would have thought.”

 

“It’s not all about being big. I mean- I’m still pretty strong, but I’m fast too. Faster than most these guys,” Peter said, and nodded towards the struggling guy on the ground.

 

“Are those ballet shoes?”

 

“Yep.” Peter went on tiptoe and gave him a little twirl, laughing at the face he was making. “Trust me, this actually comes in very handy when beating up bad guys.”

 

“Heh, I can imagine.” Finally the guy was calming down a little, and thanked Peter again just before he zipped off to let the police take care of the situation.

 

“Another happy customer,” he mumbled to himself. Swinging through the city, he let himself feel the rush for a while, the cold air up here and the stunning view that he could never get enough of. He loved this city.

 

But another buzz interrupted him.

 

_Want to see you tomorrow - TS_

 

An address was attached to this text, a quick search brought it up as a night club, and Peter was a little confused. He couldn’t really be seen in public with Mr. Stark, so why would he want to meet him there? Unless he had some kind of private VIP area. But Peter shrugged, he wasn’t going to miss out on an opportunity to see him, and he got that nervous but happy feeling in his stomach again. Like butterflies.

 

Grinning, a few hours later, he returned to his and Ned’s apartment. He was good at being quiet, at hiding this from his friend even though it was hard sometimes. Well, now he had another excuse as to where he was.

 

Peter was a little surprised to find another man in a suit knocking on their apartment door to hand him a package without a sender on it. It had to be from Tony! He ran back inside to open it on the coffee table and Ned sat down to watch him.

 

“Is he your sugar daddy now?,” he asked.

 

“What? No! He’s my… uhm, boyfriend. I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Well we never really talked about what to call it. Do you do that? Or do you just… assume? I’ve never done this, Ned!”

 

“You do talk about it some time, yeah,” Ned pointed out.

 

“Wait, have _you_ done this before?”

 

“The other day, yeah,” Ned shrugged and looked very intently at his coffee. Peter’s shoulders sagged.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Well you’re always so busy…”

 

“I can make time for you, Ned,” Peter said softly. “You’re my best friend. If you don’t tell me that stuff I-”

 

“Oh god please don’t cry!,” Ned blurted out and quickly jumped over the table to go and hug him on the floor where he was sitting. “I’m sorry, I was just really nervous myself, and didn’t know if it was gonna work out. I can tell you now… if you want.”

 

Forgotten was Mr. Stark’s present as they sat on the floor together drinking coffee and talking about Ned’s experience with a boy from his class. Peter had to sigh and ‘aww’ multiple times during his story, as Ned explained how they had very slowly talked more, felt at ease with each other and eventually came out at the same time. From then they had progressed to holding hands and finally kissing.

 

It was nothing like what Mr. Stark had done with him. But he was a grown man, and already knew what he wanted, so what if Peter had skipped a few steps on the way to him.

 

“We’re going on an actual date tonight,” Ned told him. “Are you going out too?”

 

“Yeah that’s why- oh the box!”

 

They both turned to it again and started unwrapping what was inside. The first outfit was a very simple button up dress shirt and skinny jeans. It didn’t seem very special aside from the very nice looking materials. But there was something else in there too, something Peter just couldn’t put together at first.

 

That’s when Ned pulled out the bunny ears.

 

“Oh my god!,” he blurted out. “He’s going to make you dress up in a sexy bunny suit!”

 

Ned started laughing, giggling, really, and he just couldn’t stop. Stunned at first, Peter had to join in. He? In a bunny suit?! How was that _ever_ going to be sexy?!

 

They were leaning on each other, trying desperately to breathe through their laughing fit. It didn’t help when Ned put on the bunny ears and they had to start all over again. In the end they found themselves on the floor, the giggles slowly subsiding.

 

“My belly hurts now, heh,” Peter said.

 

“Mine too,” Ned said, and sighed. He took off the ears and looked at Peter. “I kinda missed hanging out with you.”

 

“Me too,” he admitted. “You haven’t played for me in ages.”

 

“And you haven’t danced for me.”

 

“We’ll make it up soon,” Peter said, hesitated, then pressed a quick kiss to Ned’s cheek. He made himself sit up and inspected the other clothes again. “I really wonder what we’re gonna do in a night club. He said we have to keep it secret.”

 

“I’m sure he has some top secret thing, or maybe he owns the club and it’ll be just you there.”

 

“Oh god, he absolutely would do that.”

 

“Well, if there’s one thing you know, it’s how to dance,” Ned nudged his side and grinned.

 

“I just,” Peter had to sigh, he felt so full of love. “I can’t wait to see him.”

 

He rushed off to his room to change into the clothes Mr. Stark had sent him and he was stunned about the result. This was the difference to an off the rack shirt, he realised. It hugged his figure in all the right places and he looked stunning, even he had to admit that to himself. And the pants, well, they were tight in just the right way too. Mr. Stark did say he loved his ass.

 

Even Ned looked surprised when he saw him dressed like that, though they took the day to miss a class so they could finally hang out a bit more. Peter really did miss his best friend, but he was that kind of happy nervous again when there was another text directing him outside and to the dark car Peter was by now familiar with.

 

Only this time Mr. Stark wasn’t waiting for him in it. A little disappointed, he texted him back.

 

_You’re not here? :( - P_

 

_Waiting for you - TS_

 

With it came a picture of a champagne bottle and two glasses, and Peter had to grin. Mr. Stark only ever got the really expensive stuff for them, and Peter had taken a liking to it. If he was really honest with himself, he liked getting these new clothes too, or high quality dancing gear that other students were a little jealous of.

 

Oh crap! Maybe Mr. Stark kind of _was_ his sugar daddy. But it didn’t feel like a bad thing… It only felt like he was trying to do some nice things for him. Surely he didn’t have to refuse his gifts for him.

 

Peter pushed that thought aside when the car stopped and the door opened to the back door of a building that he could hardly see they were parked so close. It was just to be careful, he knew that by now, and he quickly slipped inside so as not to be seen by anyone. There was a trail of rose petals here, that led through a very dimly lit corridor and up a narrow, metal staircase.

 

His heart was racing and he couldn’t stop grinning. This happened every time he even thought about Mr. Stark. Slowly he could hear the thumping of music through the walls, and it almost swallowed him whole when he opened the door at the end of the staircase. He was up on some sort of catwalk above the dancing and writhing people below him. The railing had a neutral black cover so that looking up he could barely be seen. Further down the walkway, on a crossway that went the entire length of the room in the middle of it, stood Mr. Stark.

 

Peter couldn’t help himself, he started running towards him, but Mr. Stark turned in time to not be surprised by him. He happily embraced Peter who had almost jumped the moment he really saw him. And then he felt that familiar hand caress his cheek, and Mr. Stark leaned down to kiss him.

 

Oh how he loved his kisses. They were deep and consumed him, left him panting for breath but wanting more. It felt like Mr. Stark owned him, took whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and Peter found that he liked feeling this way. Leaning in, Peter could hear his voice right by his ear, even through the music.

 

“You look ready to be eaten.” Mr. Starks grin made Peter blush. He had learned that that meant something very different. And if he was honest, he _loved_ Mr. Stark eating him out. He had a very talented tongue.

 

“Thank you for the clothes,” Peter said shyly. He had to stand on tiptoe to whisper into his ear.

 

“I’m a bit sad you didn’t show up in the bunny suit.”

 

Peter giggled, fingers curling in the front of Mr. Stark’s shirt. His hands in turn slid down Peter’s back, and squeezed his ass. Peter had to hold back from moaning right there.

 

“I would do anything for you Mr. Stark,” Peter said, and he felt Mr. Starks grip on him tighten. “But that suit looks ridiculous. I’d wear panties rather than that!”

 

“Panties, hm?” Mr. Stark pulled back and looked him up and down, then leaned in again. “That’s a promise, then.”

 

Peter had said it in joke but now he saw the way Mr. Stark looked at him and thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. He found himself pressed close to him as Mr. Stark turned him towards the crowd below them. Together they watched and drank a bit of the champagne Mr. Stark had brought, until Peter was a little tipsy. He wondered why they had met here, if they weren’t going to dance.

 

“Can anyone see us?,” Peter asked.

 

“Perhaps, if someone looked really closely, or came up here,” Mr. Stark replied.

 

“Isn’t it too dangerous then?”

 

“That’s the appeal, sweetheart,” Mr. Stark told him, and then that hand wandered again…

 

It roamed his chest hungrily, then slid further down, to his waist, then to his crotch. Heat shot into Peter’s cheeks as Mr. Stark cupped him through his pants. He could see all these people, and it felt like they could look right back at him. But there were so many lights below them, he knew from experience it would be difficult to see them. Still, the thrill- It turned him on.

 

When Mr. Stark grabbed his hips and pulled them back towards him, he could feel that it turned him on too. Peter groaned, and leaned on the railing in front of him. Was he- Was Mr. Stark really going to do this?

 

His heart was pounding when he felt Mr. Stark reach around him to undo his pants and pull them down, along with his underwear. He felt his finger tease and then push into him, lubed up again and Peter tried to bite on his lip to keep from moaning. Not that anyone could hear him over the music in this place. Still, he was thankful that the railing was about chest high, bent over as he was right now. Even if someone looked up and could see through the lights, it may not be immediately apparent what was going on.

 

Mr. Stark leaned over him, fingers still inside him. Peter’s knees were shaking.

 

“Part of me wants everyone to watch,” he breathed into his ear, and a shudder ran down Peter’s spine. “I want them to watch as you’re begging for my cock. I want them all to want you, but you’re only mine.”

 

“I- I am,” Peter whimpered. “I’m yours, Mr. Stark. Please fuck me.”

 

“God damn, what are you doing to me,” Mr. Stark whispered into his ear. Peter didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt the tip of his cock against his entrance, and then, without a moment’s hesitation, he felt him push inside.

 

Peter kinda wished Mr. Stark had rimmed him again but with the thrill of being discovered, he understood they didn’t have much time. The stretch was on the verge of being painful, but not quite there. He had tried to hold back his moans, he did, but the way Mr. Stark was fucking into him, he just couldn’t. No one heard it. Not even Mr. Stark.

 

He felt his hand caress his back as he thrust into him to the rhythm of the music, then it curled in his shirt. Peter was desperately trying to hold onto the railing, his legs were shaking with how good it felt. Though he knew he was strong enough to keep himself up, at times it seemed too much. In and out of him, he felt every inch of Mr. Stark’s cock - but suddenly he felt himself being pushed down.

 

His face now pressed against the flat surface of the railing, he had to use his spider powers to keep his hands stuck to it and himself in place. He tried to look back and up at Mr. Stark to see what was going on, but his hand firmly kept him in place. Then he heard his voice shouting out.

 

“I’m good, Reg!” Over the music, even Peter had a hard time hearing him. Who was he talking to? Oh god, whoever it was would see them!

 

With his free hand Mr. Stark took one of the glasses and raised it towards the mystery man.

 

“Mr. Stark, anything else I can do for you?,” the person - Reg? - called over to him. His steps made the walkway vibrate a little, Peter could feel him coming closer. “Really, it’s no trouble. It’s such an honour to have you here.”

 

Among all of this, being so close to being found out, Mr. Stark still thrust into him. Peter quickly covered his mouth, and hoped his whimper would be swallowed by the music.

 

“Just wanted some private time, well, sort of,” Mr. Stark told the man. “I would really just appreciate some privacy.”

 

“Of course, of course, Mr. Stark.”

 

He shifted a little, and Peter felt his cock push deeper into him. Mr. Stark’s hips were right up against him. The guy had to be able to tell what was going on! What was Mr. Stark thinking?

 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. You know where to find me,” the man called out, and again Peter could feel the vibrations of his movement, but then it was gone.

 

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as Mr. Stark pulled him up by his hair, all the way until he was pressed against his chest.

 

“He almost caught us,” Mr. Stark groaned into his ear, then thrust into him hard once more. “Imagine he had seen your pretty face. How it looks when I fuck you.”

 

“Oh god,” Peter blurted out.

 

“You want me to keep going, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes, Mr. Stark you feel so perfect inside me.”

 

Mr. Stark chuckled into his ear, then let him lean forward again, holding on to the railing. He didn’t hold anything back, gripped Peter’s hips and fucked into him, picking up his earlier rhythm. When Peter pulled himself up a little, he could look down on all the people dancing below them, oblivious to what was happening. Maybe if someone looked up… if they saw, what would they do? Would they be jealous that he was getting fucked by the great Mr. Stark? Or scandalised?

 

Either way, the thought of someone looking up and seeing him, or even Reg, seeing him completely exposed like this - suddenly the thought overwhelmed him, and he shuddered where he stood. As his orgasm almost overwhelmed him, Mr. Stark’s hips bucked, his rhythm became more erratic. Peter could tell at this point, that he was close too, and he closed his eyes to just enjoy how his cock felt inside him. Then he felt that warmth spill inside and he had to smile. He had made Mr. Stark feel good again.

 

Peter was a little surprised that after all of this he found himself just a little while later in a penthouse overlooking the city. He was wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe after a quick shower and the loud music had made way to fresh air and the sound of the city far below them. On the balcony Mr. Stark joined him, and handed him a glass of… whiskey? Peter had never had whiskey in his life but he took it anyway. When Mr. Stark wrapped an arm around him, he sighed and leaned into the hug.

 

“This isn’t your home, is it?,” he asked.

 

“No, something I rent every now and then,” Mr. Stark replied. “You know I can’t take you home.”

 

“I know, I know. I really don’t mind,” Peter said quickly. “I meant that- It’s nice here.”

 

“You prefer it to a loud club?”

 

“Kinda… I mean some guys from class and I go dancing sometimes but I don’t go often. I like just hanging out, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Oh, Peter.” Mr. Stark leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I think with how many times I came inside you, you can call me Tony.”

 

Peter blushed deeply at his words and Mr. Stark laughed at that. Again he kissed him, this time on the lips, and led him inside. Mr. Stark decided that they would just hang out, just like Peter had said. Together they ordered pizza and argued about the best toppings, ultimately they couldn’t decide and had to order five different ones. With that feast they sprawled out on the large couch, Peter snuggled against Mr. Stark and they turned on Netflix.

 

After an hour, they still hadn’t started anything, instead were going through the catalogue and kept arguing playfully about what they could finally choose.

 

“Come on, we have to watch _something_!,” Tony groaned, and Peter giggled when he let his head fall back in frustration.

 

Feeling a little braver, Peter sat up and kissed his throat.

 

“Who said we have to watch something. Plenty of other things to do.”

 

“Mr. Parker!,” Tony gasped, and his head snapped up again. “Are you talking about…sex?!”

 

He let out a fake gasp and both of them had to laugh.

 

“Maybe,” he said coyly, but his smile faded. “But I like this too, you know. Is… I mean it’s fine if that’s what you want but- Do you just want sex?”

 

Tony’s smile faded immediately, and Peter knew he had fucked up.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”, but Peter was cut off.

 

“Do you want to go to bed?,” Tony said suddenly. “To sleep.”

 

“I… yeah. I’m beat.”

 

He felt horrible when he followed Tony to the bedroom where he got a simple shirt and boxers to sleep in, while Tony remained shirtless. Wasn’t he known for sleeping around? Why did Peter think that he was anything special? He should just be happy to have the time that he had with him.

 

He slipped under the covers with Tony but remained on his side, unsure whether he should seek out his hugs and cuddles again. He really wanted to but… His body tensed up when he felt an arm wrap around him, and he was pulled close to Tony, Peter’s back to his chest. Relieved, his heart was still beating wildly for a while. Until Tony put his hand under his shirt and let it rest over that restless heart until it calmed down. And finally, he drifted off to sleep.

 

When he woke up in the morning alone, it all came crashing back down. This wasn’t Tony’s home, this was some rented place where he took people to fuck and discard in the morning. With his questions the night before, he had surely freaked him out. If he was lucky maybe he would find a note from him that told him that it just wouldn’t work out.

 

His body was shaking and the tears threatened to fall. No, he knew this, didn’t he? How could he be sad about it, he had been with Tony Stark!

 

“Peter!,” Tony’s voice called out to him, and he froze in place. “You awake yet? I think I made something that resembles breakfast.”

 

His heartbeat picked up again, and he frantically rubbed his eyes to get rid of his tears. Tony was still here! He had just missed him getting up!

 

“I- I’ll be right there,” he shouted back. “I need a minute.”

 

Quickly he used the adjoining bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, just in case there was to be any kissing. When he looked at himself in the mirror, a smile looked back at him. He had to stop expecting things from Tony, and be happy about what he got. A breakfast with him sounded perfect.

 

Tony’s gaze wandered from his feet to his face when he walked barefoot into the kitchen.

 

“Those legs of yours should be illegal,” he said in greeting.

 

“Oh you mean these old things?,” Peter asked, and promptly lifted his leg, then grabbed his foot, and stretched it out completely over his head. He let it rest against the fridge and crossed his arms, relishing in the way Tony gaped at him.

 

“Holy shit, Peter. You can’t just do that without warning me.” He put down the spatula that he had used to… cook eggs? Peter frowned at the concoction in the pan but quickly turned back to Tony who had come up to him. He let his hand wander along his leg, first caressed his ankle, then let the featherlight touch tease him further and further down. Suddenly Peter’s smile was gone and he felt in a very different mood. “I don’t care if it’s suspicious or not, I have to watch you dance again.”

 

“I could do that for you. Here,” Peter said softly. Tony was even closer now, and he had grabbed his chin. When they kissed, despite his stance, Peter felt at ease. He wanted more of this. He wanted- Could Tony ever really fall for him?

 

“Just as a disclaimer: I may interrupt the performance to fuck you right on the dance floor.” Tony already looked so hungry for him, Peter was sure it wouldn’t take long for them to have another go.

 

He really didn’t mind.

 

And it really didn’t take long.

 

Breakfast was long forgotten when Peter danced for Tony, and he kept his promise to fuck him right there on the floor. Thankfully there was a carpet and a fireplace. On his fours, back pressed to Tony’s chest, he felt absolutely perfect. If only this could be his life forever.

 

“I really do want to see you again,” Tony said to him after.

 

“Me too. I’m sorry if yesterday-”

 

“It’s fine. Really,” he reassured him, and Peter smiled. “We’ll just see where it goes.”

 

For a moment Peter thought Tony’s gaze flicked towards the balcony door. He followed, but all he could see was the balcony outside and their abandoned whiskey glasses there. When Tony went back to kissing him, he forgot all about it again.

 

Peter was sure of it, when Tony dropped him off at his apartment building: He was in love. When he told Ned about it, he couldn’t stop smiling or sighing. How perfect was all of this? Hopefully it would never change.

 


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony's relationship is exposed, but Tony has a harder time forgetting about the relationship than he had anticipated. So he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some tags! Sorry it took so long, work is killer for creativity.

Tony had chalked up the flash of light to his imagination, or the sun reflecting on the window, but not a day later he was confronted with reality. Someone had taken pictures of him and Peter. Explicit pictures. There was no mistaking what they had been doing, and there was no mistaking that he had been fucking a barely 18 year old. A kid. His obsession had made him slip up.

 

Peter’s face was blurred, at least. But he had no doubt that soon enough people would find out who he was, especially when the age had already been mentioned in the online tabloid’s article. If it could be called that, but it was devastating. It echoed back everything Tony had been thinking about himself but had rationalised while being with him. He just hadn’t been able to get enough.

 

_We thought with age Tony Stark would become wiser, and take up more responsibility. This severe lack of judgement borders on criminal, and tips have been sent out to the local police._

 

Whether that was true, he couldn’t be sure of. Peter was 18 though, and he was a rich white guy. It was unlikely anything of consequence would happen to him. However, that wouldn’t hold back anyone in the social media sphere. He had to turn off his phone after the article had been released, and he was nursing his fourth… fifth glass of whiskey. Scratch that, he had lost count at this point.

 

He cursed softly to himself as his phone buzzed still. How did that- Oh wait. Peter. He had two partitions on his phone, one for his private things, and one for his… _very private things_. Only Peter had that one number. With shaking hands he turned the display around.

 

_Miss you already! :) I really liked spending the night, maybe we can have a sleepover again some time._

 

Oh god, he was too cute. He was too damn cute.

 

All he wanted was to see Peter again. Right now. Before he saw what they were writing about him, before everything spilled to Peter’s life and they had to stop seeing each other.

 

_Come over. Now. To the tower. Don’t take your other phone._

 

It didn’t take long for the reply to come.

 

_Okay! Can’t stay long, I have class, but I miss you too!_

 

Tony cursed to himself. That kid was in love with him, he could tell the moment he had stepped into his dressing room. Idolised him. Would do anything to make him happy- _had_ done everything to make him happy. Tony had taken advantage of that and he was fully aware of it. He could have been more gentle, hell, he could have asked before he fucked Peter how old he was. But he didn’t, because he was a filthy old man.

 

All of them were right. He should have changed with age, but he didn’t.

 

He flinched when he heard Jarvis announce his visitor. It seemed only a small amount of time had passed but he rushed to the elevator door nonetheless and when it opened to reveal Peter, he pulled him close and into a kiss. It was a mistake bringing him to the tower. Someone would run into them and Natasha had probably already seen the article.

 

Tony did not stop.

 

“Jarvis lock access to this floor,” he mumbled against Peter’s lips.

 

“Missed you too,” Peter said quickly, grinning up at him. God, that boy did things to him.

 

“I need you-” Tony’s hands were sliding lower, past that beautiful bubble butt and leaning forward, onto Peter’s thighs. They had done this before, Peter jumped a little and then Tony was carrying him. To the nearest soft surface, the couch.

 

“What do you need?,” Peter asked gently. “I’ll do anything. I can take care of you.”

 

Tony almost faltered, almost stumbled on his way. He told himself it was the alcohol, but it wasn’t too bad, he was going to be okay. For the next hour at least.

 

“Want to be on top?,” Tony asked, and delighted in the surprised face Peter made at him.

 

“Like…,” he trailed off, and Tony let them both sit on the couch.

 

“Like this,” Tony said. “Undress for me, will you?”

 

Tony watched through the haze as Peter stood and that lovely blush coloured his cheeks. But Peter didn’t look away, kept his gaze steady as he first shrugged out of his hoodie, then shirt, slowed down a little when he unbuttoned his pants. As Tony watched he rubbed himself through his pants, shifted when they became too tight and pulled himself out.

 

“You have lube somewhere here, don’t you?,” Peter asked with a cheeky smile. His jeans were halfway open, revealing shaved, soft skin.

 

Tony nodded to a cupboard a little ways away, and watched that bubble butt walk off and return to him. With his pants off, Peter settled in his lap and Tony ignored the socks still on that had little dancing donuts on them. Peter was 18, Peter wanted this.

 

“Do you want to?,” Peter asked, glancing down at the lube. “Or should I?”

 

“Show me, baby,” Tony said, before he knew he was doing it, he caressed Peter’s cheek.

 

Despite his blush, he had become quite a bit more confident. He sat up a little as he reached back with lubed fingers and teased himself, then pushed a finger inside. Peter gasped a little and Tony leaned in to kiss and swallow that little breath.

 

“Show me how good it feels,” he continued. He had to know. He _needed_ to know.

 

And Peter did.

 

He arched so lovingly for him, let his moans echo freely through the wide room, loud enough to be heard all the way back in the elevator. Tony didn’t care. He couldn’t look away, mesmerised with the beautiful moans and the soft rocking of Peter on his fingers.

 

“I want you inside, all the time,” Peter gasped. He pulled his fingers away to inch closer to his cock. “I’m always so horny. I’m afraid of getting hard when I perform because I imagine you watching me.”

 

“God Peter-”

 

Tony was interrupted with a kiss. He liked when Peter was this open and bold.

 

“The best thing that happened to me was you walking into my dressing room.”

 

Before Tony could say anything to that, Peter was sitting down on his cock, slowly but until he was deeply buried inside him and Tony gasped for air. He was so tight still, yet didn’t show any signs of discomfort. He briefly wondered if he played with himself when Tony wasn’t there to fuck him.

 

But that sentence. The best thing? Tony let his head fall against Peter’s shoulder, who didn’t seem to realise that he was struggling. Peter’s hands played with his hair as he gently rocked in his lap, teasing moans from them both.

 

The boy thought he was the best thing that had happened to him. Because he didn’t know yet, because he, as always, did exactly what Tony had asked him to. He couldn’t look at him anymore, just buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck as he rode him, hands on that ass he was so obsessed with.

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s breath came heavy, and with the tilt of his voice Tony could tell he was close. “Come inside me, it’s okay. Whatever you need I’m here for you.”

 

Tony barely held back a sob when he indeed did come inside him, like he always did, because he was into it, because he wanted it. Safe sex was something else, yet Peter, who was such a good boy, never told him not to. When he finally looked up again Peter looked worried.

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“Just call me Tony,” he finally said, something he should have said a long time ago. His horny brain was to blame.

 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

 

He pulled off of him, and Tony noticed he hadn’t come.

 

“Let me take care of you,” he found himself saying, and pushed Peter to lie back on the couch. He yelped and started to say something but gasped when Tony spread his legs wider to settle between them. He hadn’t sucked him off once, and now regretted it. Something about the way Peter tasted…

 

He didn’t last long. After the first surprised moan Peter gripped his hair again and came in his mouth and Tony stilled, taking in that taste as well. After he pulled off, he licked him clean under Peter’s gaze and looked up. A mistake.

 

He didn’t want this to stop.

 

“Will you tell me now what’s going on?,” Peter asked, panting a little still and sitting up. From behind him he pulled a blanket over himself, and Tony adjusted his pants. “I thought we were having fun but you’re… different.”

 

“You really didn’t check the internet, did you?”

 

“No, I just got home when you texted me. I was going to go practice…”

 

“God, your career…,” Tony pressed the palm of his head to his forehead. He had never thought of the consequences for Peter before. He was a selfish prick and the boy still worshipped him.

 

“W-what are you talking about? What’s on the internet?” Peter reached for his pants on the ground and fumbled for his phone. Tony could have stopped him, could have told him, but maybe it was easier for him to just see.

 

Whatever he searched for, he evidently found the right thing when his jaw dropped and he pressed a hand to his mouth.

 

“Th-that’s why you wanted to hide,” Peter said softly. His eyes were tearing up. “They know who I am.”

 

So it hadn’t taken long. Tony wasn’t surprised.

 

“I- It. You tried to protect me, I-”

 

“No I didn’t,” Tony blurted out. Suddenly he was standing, going back to the bar to find another drink.

 

“Wha....,” with tears in his eyes, Peter tightened the blanket around his shoulders.

 

“I knew exactly what people would write if it came out,” he continued. “I knew Stark Industries stock would dip, I’d be in the papers for weeks, not to mention your parents come knocking at my door, perhaps even trying to get a case against me.”

 

“My parents are dead,” Peter said softly. “I told you I lived with my Aunt.”

 

Dead parents. Of course. He drank more.

 

“See, that’s my point. If I cared about you, I’d know that.”

 

Peter was silent for a moment. He slowly stood, and with shaking hands, started dressing himself again.

 

“I really did think you were different,” Peter said quietly, didn’t look into his eyes. “Ned told me how you used to be like, and I knew that and still I thought- I believed that. God, I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking stupid.”

 

This was better, Tony’s drunk brain told him. Anger made it easier to get over him. And if they weren’t together anymore, then this would all blow over sooner. Oh god, the PR nightmare that would come, and Pepper’s anger… It had been a while since his dick had gotten him in this much trouble.

 

He watched Peter rush towards the hallway, where he stopped and looked back at him. Tears were streaming down his face and somehow they only made him prettier. Everything in his body was screaming to reach out to him, to comfort and love him.

 

Love? No, he couldn’t be thinking about that.

 

“I wouldn’t have cared about what they say,” Peter told him. “I don’t care about the age difference, I would have stood by you. Because I really do love you.”

 

Shit.

 

Tony was clinging to his glass tightly. Don’t say anything. Don’t say anything.

 

Peter turned.

 

“You don’t know love, boy,” Tony said, immediately regretting it. The yelling, it would start.

 

But Peter just took a few steps closer to him.

 

“I stopped being a boy a long time ago,” he said, his eyes fierce even through the tears. “But you didn’t bother to pay attention to that, did you?”

 

It almost looked a little bit funny as Peter angrily put on his sweater again, and pulled up the hood. With steady strides he turned away from the hallway and walked towards the balcony. He opened the door and Tony finally started following him.

 

“No, no, no,” he mumbled, then spoke louder. “However much you think you love me it’s not worth this, Peter. _Stop_!”

 

He screamed the last word, ready to jump after Peter and summon his suit to him, but mid jump, Peter reached out with… his hand? Tony came to a screeching halt as something white shot out from it and attached to the building closest to them, another skyscraper.

 

“What. The. Fuck.”

 

God damn Peter Parker was not just a full time Juilliard student, not just fucking Tony on the side, nope, he was also Spider-Man.

 

With little else to do, Tony sat on the edge of the landing pad and watched Peter swing away. He had Spider-Man on his radar, but as he was mostly confined to smaller crimes and taking care of those, he hadn’t bothered much with trying to contact him. Though there had been some other, bigger things he had helped with. Helped the Avengers with. Tony had started to consider it but holy fuck, not now. Not with what he had already done to Peter.

 

But he wasn’t a boy indeed. Tony had misjudged him in many ways.

 

He kept drinking out here, had one of his little helper robots bring him more and let Pepper yell at him when she came in. Of course she was already on everything, taking care of it as she always did. He would not comment at all, would let it run its course. There would be no legal consequences for him, he was _the_ Tony Stark after all.

 

There had been times where he had obsessed with whatever scandal he had created, but this time it was different. He had changed. He didn’t like the way Steve looked at him when he asked if he had forced the boy, and Tony didn’t even know anymore if he told the truth when he said ‘no’. He had done something wrong, taking that hero worship and taking advantage of it.

 

This time it wasn’t just his reputation on the line, also Peter’s, the rest of the Avenger’s. They were hounded for weeks by press to find out if they had known anything, and so was Peter who had to sneak out of his theatre after performances, then, eventually, someone else was in his place. Tony knew because he went - incognito - but went to see Peter perform nonetheless.

 

He left when there was someone else on stage.

 

When he was on his way to his bar to drink again, something he did more often lately, he was surprised to see Steve already there.

 

“You don’t have anything stronger?,” Steve asked.

 

“Unless you’re interested in rubbing alcohol…,” he tossed away his hoodie and sunglasses that clattered somewhere to the ground. Then he went to pull out the strongest vodka he had, handed it to Steve before changing his mind and pouring himself some of it too. “You don’t drink.”

 

“Felt like it today.”

 

“Still because of me?”

 

“I’m having a hard time coming to terms with my best friend being a predator,” Steve took the entire bottle and sat down on the opposite side of Tony.

 

“Why is this different?,” Tony asked. “It’s not like this is the first time.”

 

“Because we thought you’d changed.”

 

Tony paused. Yes, so had he.

 

“And if I told you I laid awake at night because I’m in love?”

 

“I’d say you’re full of shit.” Steve took a long swig from the bottle, and didn’t even flinch.

 

“I would have said the same when I told him I didn’t care.” Tony paused and Steve tilted his head as if to say ‘You couldn’t even break up properly?’. Well, it was true. “But then I started lying awake at night.”

 

“Perhaps your conscience is finally getting to you.”

 

“Well, it is. But… did you know he’s Spider-Man?”

 

“What?! Don’t tell me that!,” Steve blurted out.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“That’s not my business to know. He’s a good man and he deserves to keep his identity a secret.”

 

“You talk like you know him.” Tony finally sat down too, but grabbed a stool to stay opposite Steve. Somehow having the bar between them made Tony feel a bit safer.

 

“We’ve talked. I heard about him and I thought it would be good to meet.” He took another sip and glanced out the window. “He’s really doing some good where he can, it’s pretty impressive.”

 

“He also goes to Juilliard. Full scholarship.”

 

“Don’t tell me you admire him.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“Of course I do. He’s smart as hell, extremely talented AND works as a super hero?! What’s not to admire.”

 

“Admiring him means you see him as an actual person and not a pretty hole to fuck.”

 

“You know what I find odd,” Tony lifted his glass, pointing towards Steve.

 

“I don’t really care but I think you’ll tell me anyway,” he replied.

 

“You called him a good man.”

 

“Because he is. What’s your point?,” he asked.

 

“I thought of him as ‘boy’ for the most part, but you’re right. He’s right- He told me,” Tony added, when Steve looked a little confused. “He told me when he left, he wasn’t a boy. And he’s right. It doesn’t mean I’m not a scumbag-”

 

Steve was about to open his mouth but Tony interrupted him.

 

“Which we can all agree on that I am. Absolutely one hundred percent scumbag, yes. But he can take care of himself is what I’m saying. He could have kicked my ass at any point, but he didn’t.”

 

“Because he idolises you,” Steve pointed out.

 

Tony sighed, buried his head in his hands.

 

“I don’t know why I’m trying to rationalise this, I really don’t. I know I fucked up, and I deserve the way you’re looking at me. Hell, you _should_ kick my ass.”

 

“But?,” Steve asked and he looked up questioningly. “There’s a but, I can tell.”

 

Tony tried not to make a butt joke. It took a lot of effort.

 

“I think... ,” he sighed. “Don’t believe me, I don’t care, but I think I _do_ have feelings for him.”

 

“Do you think that makes it better?,” Steve asked. For a moment Tony looked at him longer, wondering if it was a legitimate question.

 

“If he wanted it too, if he still- I don’t know if he’d still love me after what I said but. If I treated him right? Maybe. Yeah.”

 

“Did he tell you that? That he loved you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Steve sighed, took another big swig.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Tony,” he said.

 

“I don’t know either, I just- Promise me you’ll not abandon me completely. Please?” Tony reached out with a shaking hand, let it rest next to the bottle of vodka. He didn’t know why he did it, but he was shaking when Steve covered his hand with his own. “After everything we’ve gone through, I need you to be my friend. I’ll allow you to beat me up and call me a scumbag.”

 

“I think I stopped wanting to,” Steve replied. They looked at each other for a little while longer. “I’m still your friend, scumbag.”

 

“Hey you said you didn’t want to anymore!,” Tony gave him a fake pout but returned Steve’s smile when he gave it to him. “I think I have to go talk to him. To apologise at least.”

 

“It would be the right thing to do.”

 

“Don’t count on me to do that all the time though.”

 

“Never do, Tony. Never do.”

 

It could have gone worse, Tony told himself. Steve could have really punched him, and that would have hurt. He had seen it plenty of times with other people. And cars. And tanks. Tony took his own bottle and left to his room to think about what that talk had revealed to him. He did like Peter. ‘Like’, wasn’t the right word though.

 

He fumbled with his phone, still blowing up with news alerts about him until he turned them off and switched to his other partition. There was only one contact, only Peter’s texts, his pictures, his videos. He looked through the ones where he recorded himself dancing and remembered the first time he had seen him. Peter was more than talented, he worked incredibly hard and it showed.

 

Then he switched to YouTube, and started searching for videos of Spider-Man. It seemed obvious to him now, seeing him dance and then seeing him fight. This was Peter. Strong, but just as flexible as he was when dancing, and so very graceful - even after taking a punch, though that seemed to be rare.

 

Peter was always polite and made sure everyone was okay, taking selfies with those he had helped. Adorable.

 

Damn it. His fingers seemed to move by themselves.

 

_Can we talk?_

 

The three dots showed up for a while, then vanished and nothing came. Again Peter was typing and erasing, typing and erasing. But finally there was a message: _No_

 

_I said things that weren’t true. I want to apologise. Please. I do care._

 

After all these years, Tony Stark was finally begging. He would beg on his knees, he would do anything to talk to Peter again. It took another agonising minute for another message to show up. It just said _roof_. Zipping through the city as Spider-Man probably was a lot faster than using the subway, Tony thought, and he grabbed a hoodie to go up where it would be windy and cold.

 

He waited there for as long as it took for Peter to arrive, in an odd way he thought of it as punishing himself. If Steve didn’t want to punch him then he had to come up with something himself, even if it was something as simple as standing in the cold.

 

Tony watched the familiar silhouette of Peter arrive, swinging from another building. The suit, just like the outfit he had worn during the first performance Tony had seen in him, hugged his figure in all the right places. He wore actual ballet shoes, he now noticed, and a hood attached to his mask that Peter didn’t pull down when he approached. Somehow Tony felt like falling on his knees and worshipping this perfect being.

 

Peter crossed his arms and looked at him, a few feet away.

 

“So? Talk.”

 

“So I kind of handled this in the worst possible way,” Tony said.

 

“You don’t say?! You had just fucked me, Tony. Did you just wanna dump your load one last time, that why you called me over?”

 

Tony flinched, yeah, he deserved that.

 

“I called you over because I missed you,” Peter huffed at his words. “I mean it, Peter. I did. I didn’t want it to end, that’s why I wanted to see you.”

 

“Funny way of showing that. You don’t care about me, remember?”

 

“That was… a lie,” Tony admitted. “I don’t really know what to say. I didn’t want to get either of us in trouble, when I thought about what it would mean for you… I kind of panicked. Pushing people away was always easier than being honest with them.”

 

“I could have used you,” Peter said quietly. His stance relaxed a bit more, arms by his side.

 

“What?” Tony took a careful step closer, hoping he wouldn’t drive him away.

 

He watched as Peter pulled down the hood, then the mask, holding it in his hand. His hair was a mess after that, but pretty as it always was. His gaze was drawn to Peter’s eyes though, dark rings underneath, red, most likely from crying.

 

“I could have used some damn _comfort_ from you!,” Peter said a little louder, a little more angrily but he took in a shaky breath as if the tears weren’t far off. “It’s not just a scandal for _you_ , you damn… you damn-”

 

“Scumbag?,” Tony offered helpfully.

 

“Scumbag!,” Peter shouted back at him. “Those asshats have been hounding me for days! And my school said I wasn’t behaving in a way that was ‘appropriate’.”

 

He made finger quotes at that, and started wandering left and right before finally collapsing on a seat on the ground. Tony got closer still and knelt by his side.

 

“So they took my spot,” he continued, his breath hitched and he held back a sob. “Do you know how fucking hard I worked to get it? Do you know how much that meant to me?”

 

“I do. Now.” Tony let himself sit next to Peter as well, hesitantly reached out with one hand, then decided to go for it and let it rest on his back. “I _have_ been a scumbag. I used you. I guess somewhere along the way I grew a conscience and fell for you.”

 

Peter huffed, rubbed his eyes, then froze for a moment. Slowly he turned to look at Tony.

 

“Fell for me?”

 

“Yes. Or I wouldn’t have asked you here.”

 

“Tell me how you used me,” Peter suddenly said. Before Tony could protest, he continued: “Tell me. Now. Or I’m leaving.”

 

“Fair enough, I suppose.” He pulled back his hand and let them rest on his knees, not exactly making eye contact with him. “I pushed you from the start, Peter. I never asked you what you wanted - If you even wanted this. Hell, I didn’t ask how old you were or if you were a virgin. I… I knew some things may have made you uncomfortable, but I did them anyway because I wanted to.”

 

“Go on,” Peter’s voice was ice.

 

“I… God. I expected you to drop everything for me and you did. I knew you would because of how much you idolised me.”

 

“I could have kicked your ass at any time, you know,” Peter said. His voice was different, and Tony looked at him again. He seemed a bit unsure.

 

“That’s not the point. I knew what I was doing, taking what I wanted from you.”

 

“A true scumbag.”

 

“Yep.” Tony paused. “I don’t know why I expected this could work out. I’m… God. I’m sorry about everything, Peter. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s… my feelings clouding what you did, but I do look back on it fondly you know,” Peter’s arm was touching his now. “I had the hottest first time and I- Shit. I still want you. Physically.”

 

“But not… in another way?”

 

“I don’t know what my school would think,” Peter said.

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to be with a scumbag.”

 

“My last relationship didn’t exactly end well either,” Tony sighed. “I’m not really… Good at them. But I want one. With you. But if that will impact your education-”

 

“Well they don’t have to know,” Peter interrupted.

 

“Because hiding turned out so well before?”

 

“That was when you were in charge,” he replied with a small smirk.

 

“Oohh, I see how it is, you’re the expert, huh?,” Tony chuckled, and so did Peter.

 

“Maybe I am. It’s doable. I can tell them we broke up and eventually it’ll blow over, right?”

 

“It usually does. Not like I’ll get my friend’s respect back but the tabloids forget about it eventually.”

 

“Wait are you… in trouble with the Avengers?,” Peter asked, and Tony wasn’t sure if he was going to smile, laugh, or be actually concerned.

 

“You are _very_ young, Peter. And I’m not.”

 

“I know but. Maybe I should tell them that I really do like you.”

 

“What, like my mom telling everyone I’m actually a good boy?,” Tony had to laugh himself at the mental image.

 

“Maybe! If that works. Is Captain America there?”

 

“Oh I see how it is. You just want to meet Steve. He told me you guys met before,” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, a few times. He’s uh… He’s very cool.”

 

“You’re not going to flirt with him, are you?”

 

“Would that make you jealous?,” Peter asked, and suddenly the mood shifted. He leaned a bit closer into Tony’s space.

 

“It would. I’m in love with you, and I want you to be mine,” Tony leaned in closer as well, reached out to grab Peter’s chin.

 

“That’s not scumbag Tony talking, is it?”

 

For a moment when he looked into Peter’s eyes he could tell just how young he was. How hopeful he looked up into his eyes, wanting to hear the right words. For a moment the weight of this relationship felt like too much to bear. Maybe it was too much, to hide and at the same time be a good person to him. He probably wasn’t capable of that, was he? He was Tony Stark after all, an enormous screw up when it came to romance.

 

“It’s not,” he whispered. “Just me.”

 

Tony thought of that time Spider-Man had stopped an entire train from derailing. Thought about the many times he’s seen him do a small act of kindness, stopped a robbery, even got hurt trying to do so. Absentmindedly, his free hand caressed the side where he knew he had been stabbed once.

 

His sweet boy was so much more than he knew.

 

“Just the guy who fell in love with Peter Parker,” he said, and kissed him.

 

The little whimper Peter let out, he swallowed, then felt his small hands curl in the front of his hoodie. But it wasn’t like nothing had changed. Peter, or Spider-Man, or both, felt much more confident or- demanding, even. He quickly slipped in Tony’s lap and pressed him down, where they continued making out. It was Tony who had to press him away to gasp for air.

 

“Shit, that really turns me on,” Tony said, a little surprised with himself. Looking down, there was definitely a bulge that Peter had to be able to feel.

 

Peter leaned in closer and whispered into his ear.

 

“I could just throw you over my shoulder and manhandle you to bed. That turn you on, too?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Tony blurted out.

 

And next thing he knew he _was_ lifted up, so very, very easily by Peter, though not slung over his shoulder but instead carried bridal style. Grinning at him, Peter started walking towards the roof door that opened automatically into an elevator.

 

“Jarvis, bring us to my bedroom. _Now_ ,” Tony added, then spoke to Peter. “You look like you’re about to burst out laughing.”

 

“I’m just- I didn’t think you’d be turned on by this, just look at our reflection.”

 

Peter nodded at the silvery surface of the elevator and Tony looked at their reflection. Okay, that did look pretty hilarious, Peter was even smaller than he was, and yet he was carrying him this way. Though no matter how odd it looked, Tony was turned on by the sheer ease with which he was carrying him. Who knew what else Peter could do to him…

 

“That thing about manhandling,” Tony said, turning to him. “Do that.”

 

Despite the slight blush from laughing creeping into Peter’s cheeks, he nodded and walked out and into Tony’s apartment. There, he playfully tossed him onto the bed, so strong that he was actually in the air for a second before falling down on the mattress. Grinning, he spread his legs.

 

“Fuck me, Spider-Man,” he said with a grin.

 

Peter did a little jump to cover the last distance, leaning over him in an almost predatory way, one hand was resting next to Tony’s head, the other greedily exploring his chest. He slid his cold hand underneath the hoodie and pushed it up.

 

“Are you for real?,” Peter asked. “Me… topping you?”

 

“Yeah. Something I should have asked you… It’s been a while though, please be gentle with me,” he added in a mock shy-tone.

 

“Why should I?,” Peter moved his hand from Tony’s chest to his throat. The pressure wasn’t enough to choke him, but the threat was there. “You weren’t gentle with me.”

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, felt his legs spreading wider. “Screw gentle. Do that. Do whatever you want with me.”

 

Peter looked downright hungry when he pulled down Tony’s pants and revealed his erection. The hoodie wasn’t so lucky, it was ripped apart but Tony didn’t care, he could buy a new one. Peter had to slide out of his entire suit though, which he regretted, but nevertheless that strength was still there. His hand returned to Tony’s throat once the other was lubed up to tease his entrance. Peter was far from cruel to him still.

 

The grip tightened.

 

“Didn’t think Tony Stark would be such a slut for Spider-Man,” Peter said, grinning. His fingers were a little clumsy, but he was pushing inside deeply, and he could tell, was looking for that sweet spot. “Maybe next time I’ll fuck you in the suit.”

 

“Oh god yes,” Tony gasped. His oxygen supply was limited, and it made him even harder. “Just there, Peter, a little further- ah fuck, yes there!”

 

Yep, Peter had found it, and between the lack of breath in his lungs and the merciless teasing of his prostate Tony suddenly saw stars.

 

“Oh wow,” Peter’s voice drew him from the void. His hand pulled away, he looked down at Tony who had just come all over his own belly. “I didn’t think you’d come that fast. Does that happen often?”

 

Peter asked with a cheeky smile and Tony had to laugh.

 

“It’s been a while, like I said,” he was panting, then sighed. “And that… that holding down thing. I forgot how much I liked it.”

 

“You do?” Something in Peter’s eyes twinkled, and he shifted to straddle Tony’s chest, grabbed both his arms and made him cross his wrists over his head. With a swift shot from his wrists, his hands were suddenly sticking to the headboard. “That’ll keep you in place.”

 

Tony’s breath hitched as Peter’s fingers wandered over his chest, and came to play with the edge of the arc reactor in his chest. He traced the outside of it, and played with it’s ridges. Tony watched as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to it.

 

“Wonder if it’s going to spike when I make you come again,” Peter said.

 

Oh boy. Tony was in _big_ trouble.

 

He grinned, but Peter took his time. Sat off of him again, and settled between his legs. Made him spread them wider. And wider.

 

“We’ll have to teach you to be a bit more flexible,” Peter said, and stretched his legs more. It came to the point where the muscles refused to move, and Peter knew where to stop, and where to tease it further. Then he did it with the other leg, before settling down with his face near his crotch. “Look you’re almost hard again. I want to try something though.”

 

Suddenly he felt himself lifted by his thighs, and he looked down to see Peter’s arms not even straining with the effort to basically keep all of him aloft. And like he should have done a long time ago with Peter, he now felt a tongue against his entrance. Where had he learned this?

 

Tony shuddered and moaned at the sensation, wondering if- Yep, there his tongue went inside of him. How bold he suddenly was. On instinct Tony tugged on the web that was holding his arms in place, he couldn’t move an inch, couldn’t reach out to caress Peter’s hair, he was completely at his mercy.

 

When he let out an especially loud moan, he felt himself settled down on the bed again, and Peter grinned up at him. That grin turned him on as much as his tongue had.

 

“You’ve never sounded like that before,” Peter told him. He was crawling towards him like some kind of animal, waiting to devour him.

 

Tony’s chest was rising and falling quickly, so turned on and so hard again by now. He wanted to get fucked, now, but was distracted by Peter’s hands caressing his chest. Trembling, he watched the hand inch slowly towards his throat again.

 

“Do it. Please,” Tony gasped.

 

“How hard?,” Peter asked. Despite his strength, his lust, looking out for Tony.

 

“Like you did before. A little bit more.”

 

As his hand gripped his throat, Peter pushed into him. Tony hadn’t even noticed him lubing up but he could definitely feel it. He let air escape his lungs right away, relishing in the struggle of trying to take in more again. At the same time Peter settled inside him, feeling, after all this time, so big. The stretch almost brought a little pain and Tony felt like he was in heaven.

 

If he was drooling, Tony didn’t care.

 

“Fuck, it’s tight,” he heard Peter mumble through his haze. “That hurt?”

 

“No,” Tony brought out during the brief moment Peter relaxed his grip on him.

 

As he thrust into him, it tightened again. Tony felt himself letting go and trusting Peter completely. Even with his anger he knew he would never seriously do anything to Tony, and he noticed whenever he really was struggling with his breath, the pressure let up to let him breathe again. Still, the strength, the lack of control and oxygen let the heat inside him build up quickly and intensely.

 

“Fuck, Peter,” he gasped. He was hitting that sweet spot inside him pretty consistently at this point. The kid was damn good.

 

“Ah, I’m close, you’re so tight,” Peter gasped, suddenly right by his ear. What sounded unsure at first turned into something more serious. “But you’re gonna take it, aren’t you? Take my come just like I always do.”

 

“Yes,” he whimpered. “Yes, give it to me.”

 

He hardly noticed whether Peter came in him or not, as his hand suddenly let go of his throat he sped up and thrust into him harder. With the sudden intake of air and the orgasm overwhelming him he saw stars for a moment, helplessly tugging on the webs still holding his arms.

 

“T-Tony?,” Peter’s voice sounded far away, but slowly his face faded in again. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony was still panting, and now looking down at a concerned, adorable Peter. “That was intense for a moment.”

 

“Good intense?”

 

“Hell yes. You’re a natural.”

 

“I uhm, god I was worried I was choking you too much,” slowly, as he was talking, Peter’s cheeks became slightly red. “I’ve never done anything like that.”

 

“You did well, I- Hey, can you get rid of that,” Tony looked up towards the web.

 

“Er… you’ll be fine in a couple of hours.”

 

“Hours??,” Tony lifted his head, sighed, and let it fall back on the pillow again. Shifting a little, he made himself as comfortable as he could, while Peter decided to go and get a towel, then settled on his chest.

 

Absentmindedly he started wiping Tony’s come from his stomach. Damn he hadn’t shot that hard in a while. Peter giggled when he wiped it off his chin, too.

 

“What do we do now?,” Peter asked.

 

“Wait for the web to dissolve?”

 

“I mean about us,” he continued quietly.

 

Tony sighed. He was literally fixed in place. Was Peter more sinister than he imagined? When he looked into those big beautiful eyes, he knew that there was no way.

 

“You already got in trouble with your school,” Tony said. “They took your spot. You’ll still be there for quite some time, would you be okay with something like this happening again?”

 

“There’s no rule against dating anyone older,” Peter told him. “I guess it was just the way it got out that was so scandalous. I’m going to become even better.”

 

Peter had sat up, looked down as he talked. Now when he was looking into Tony’s eyes again, there was a fire in them.

 

“I’m going to be so good there’s no way they could take a spot from me, no matter what I do.”

 

“Damn. I’d kiss you if I could.”

 

From being so serious, Peter giggled, and leaned down to kiss him instead.

 

“I like you like this,” Peter said.

 

“Oh? At your mercy?”

 

“Yep.” He paused for a moment, fingers again playing with Tony’s arc reactor. “It seems like a lot. School. Spider-Man. Us. Avengers. Do you even want this? Me?”

 

“I was the one who begged to talk to you,” Tony pointed out. “You’re right though. It’s not going to be easy. But I want to prove to you that you’ve become so much more to me.”

 

“Than what?,” Peter asked.

 

“Just a fuck,” Tony said. “I didn’t count on you to be quite as amazing as you are. Who could not fall in love with you.”

 

“You’re a real sweet talker, you know,” Peter said, the blush in his cheeks now steadily there. “Can you say that last part again?”

 

“Falling in love with you?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“I did. You could even say that I love you.”

 

Peter sighed. Oh no, he was adorable. And sexy. And beautiful. Tony had it bad.

 

“And I love you. Really,” Peter added, as if Tony somehow wouldn’t believe him. “I wanna do this. We’ll just be more careful. I know plenty of places that are secret.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You know how important it is to have clothes stashed in the city when you’re a superhero?”

 

“Well no, I can just summon a new armour if I need it,” Tony pointed out.

 

“Not all of us are that rich. Point is, those secret hiding places would be perfect for some hook ups…Or romantic dinners, depends on what you’re up for.”

 

“Both. Definitely both.”

 

And so it started again. Tony was brought to abandoned warehouses, collapsed buildings and other such fun places to meet Peter in absolute secret, but he was surprised to see he had actually made them somewhat comfortable. There were usually some blankets or pillows, some supplies that Tony helped out with the longer their relationship went on, until they had many little hideouts strewn over the city. Changing them up regularly was key, as Peter insisted they not be caught again until they wanted to be seen.

 

While the internet was still melting down over the news, they took to browsing through it on a tablet while cuddled up, making fun of how dramatic everyone saw this to be. Of course Pepper had really had trouble dealing with it all, but it hadn’t been the first time Tony was told to ‘lay low’ until their stocks rose again and he could make public appearances once more. Not that he was much into them these days. Other things were more important.

 

Peter was doing exactly what he had told Tony he would do. He became better, so damn good that it didn’t take long for him to be the principal in another show. This time Tony used his technology to hide his face and attend his performances anyway because there was no way in hell he was going to miss out on them.

 

What had turned him on at first, made him lust for this kid, he could now really appreciate. There was an elegance and beauty in his movements that Tony had never seen before. That he fell in love with. More deeply over the coming months and years. While his team and Spider-Man actually worked together more often, it was Peter’s performances that he really looked forward to. He came home humming, happy, every time.

 

The hiding became easier. Until it was natural, and Tony was quite sure most of his friends had no clue. There was Natasha of course, with her he was never sure about anything. But he didn’t get another talk and things seemed to be normal again, Peter even got acquainted with the Avengers - after all his fanboying stopped - as a civilian.

 

It was after Peter’s graduation, and his first real job outside of university, that Tony decided to take him back to the tower. It was normal for him to be there now, and surely a little celebration drink couldn’t hurt. It was what Peter deserved, after all.

 

Naturally, being close in a confined space, such as an elevator, had them both be handsy with one another. Tony loved groping that beautiful bubble butt. Just as much as he loved kissing those soft lips.

 

“You were incredible tonight,” Tony mumbled against his lips. “I could tell how happy you are.”

 

“I am,” Peter was beaming at him in the low light, his fingers playing with Tony’s hair. They both enjoyed it too much. “Someone came backstage tonight.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I may be getting a job offer for Paris.”

 

Tony hesitated for a moment, then broke into a smile. He pulled Peter close and hugged him as tightly as he knew wouldn’t squish him.

 

“That’s incredible, Peter. Congrats!”

 

“You’re not mad?,” Peter asked softly. Tony pulled back to look at him.

 

“Of course not. You need to take every opportunity that you can get. Imagine how incredible you’ll be there.”

 

“I love you so much,” Peter sighed, and kissed him again.

 

They were walking closely, holding hands, down the hallway to the top floor’s living room where the bar was. They didn’t notice the low light until they were already standing in the doorway, and Tony pulled back his hand quickly. Evidently some of his friends had decided it was board game night.

 

“Oh hey,” he blurted out. “Just getting a drink to celebrate.”

 

All eyes were on them. Next to him, Peter was stiff. Before Tony could move, he felt a small hand take hold of his, and Peter dragged him towards the bar. Conversation picked up again as their friends went back to the game, but as Tony glanced over, he could see Steve giving him a look.

 

“Hey,” Peter’s voice made him turn and suddenly the fridge door was almost smashed in his face. Peter had opened it, _with his foot_ , and was now holding it open, almost making a complete split - but standing up. Tony’s jaw dropped. “Can we open this champagne, it looks expensive.”

 

“I- I- I-,” Tony stammered, once again floored by Peter’s flexibility. How had this never come up before?

 

Behind them, there were badly suppressed giggles and chuckles.

 

“Just take it,” Natasha’s voice rang out. “He’s going to need a moment to reboot.

 

“Okay, I’ll take two then so there’s enough for everyone!” With a grin he took the bottles, knocked the door closed again with his foot and skipped over to the others where he sat down to pour everyone from the hundred dollar bottles.

 

They chatted softly and as Tony’s brain rebooted Steve glanced at him again. There was no scowl there though, only a soft smile and he nodded towards him, gesturing for him to come over. Tony sat on the floor right next to Peter, and let his chin rest on his shoulder. He got a pat from him on the cheek and a filled glass of champagne. Tony righted himself again to lift it.

 

“Peter’s going to Paris,” he exclaimed, and Peter followed suit.

 

“I’m going to Paris!”

 

“Whoa, awesome,” Clint shouted, all of them joining in with congratulations and the like. Dozens of questions tumbled over Peter who struggled to answer them all. As he did, Peter leaned against Tony, his small body fitting perfectly against him.

 

Tony would miss this. He was warm. He smelled so good. The past years had been easy, despite the hiding. It had never been this easy.

 

“Hey, wait,” Peter suddenly said. “Who’s going to take care of New York when I’m gone?”

 

He turned to look at Tony and he looked so worried suddenly, Tony had to chuckle a bit and kissed his forehead.

 

“We’ll find someone. We’re still here,” he said. “New York will be in good hands.”

 

“Okay,” Peter said, thoughtfully took a sip of his champagne. “I’m gonna miss you guys though.”

 

“It is a splendid opportunity!,” Thor said, nodding to himself with his arms crossed. “One that should not be given away lightly. It would be grand to see you on a Parisian stage.”

 

“You’ll come watch me?”

 

“Of course,” Tony said gently. “I’m not gonna let you go and never see you again.”

 

He looked up sharply.

 

“We. We will see you again of course.”

 

Clint slowly shook his head and sighed. Well, Tony thought, not that it mattered at this point, to keep things secret from all of them. Peter had taken that first step for both of them and Tony was grateful for it. So he pulled Peter even closer, and hugged him.

 

“Got a metal suit and a private plane, you won’t have to miss me… if you don’t want to,” he added.

 

“Paris with you sounds like a really good idea,” Peter whispered to him. Suddenly they were both _very_ aware they were surrounded by other people.

 

Later, Tony told himself. Everything else could happen later. Because this - this was important. Chatting with everyone else, not being worried at the moment that anyone could catch them or judge them. Winning over his friends was the first and most important step. Whether the rest of the world would follow, he didn’t much care for anymore.

 

Maybe Paris would be a good place for a proposal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My current plan is to have one or two more chapters, called 'Obsession' and 'Consequences' :) So stay tuned, check out my [twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard) if you like!


End file.
